Fire Emblem: The Fate We Make
by Thoaria
Summary: Well, this is quite the predicament. Aqua wakes up, alone and scared. She is then found by two kind souls. But that isn't it. Four years later she joins the Shepherds as a commander. Too Mary-Suey, eh? Ha. This her decline. It all started on that one day when they found him lying in a field. Robin is an amnesiac and might just be their only hope. {{[[[[[[Discontinued for now]]]]]}}
1. Chapter 1: A Man Named Robin

**Yet another idea that wouldn't leave me alone as I was writing one of my other stories. This will be alongside Fated Awakening, but it won't me as frequent. Without any further ado…  
**

**Shout out to Robin Williams. We ain't never had a friend like you…*sniff* Teddy Roosevelt! Wait asphyxia…ass fix a….Rest in peace, dear friend.  
**

**Chapter 1 (Prologue): Lost Memories, a New Life and a Different Fate**

It was dark, it was cold and it certainly wasn't home. But what was home exactly….She didn't know. Her eyes opened to the dark, cloudy sky. Thunder boomed in the distance. That wasn't the first thing she noticed though. She looked down at her body, on her person was a brown shirt and matching skirt. Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw the long, bloody gashes across it.

"Wha….What?!" She jumped up, causing her muscles and wounds to erupt in pain. Frantically looking around, she spotted a large cottage in the distance with smoke climbing out of the chimney, "Well…that is convenient," She limped hastily to the cottage. The ground was muddy and slippery, hindering her progress.

After what seemed like forever the girl made her way to the door. Rapping lightly, before leaning against the outer wall for support. A middle-aged woman with brown hair, wearing a blue dress, opened the door, gasping at the sight before her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," The girl started, her sight darkening, "D-do you know…w-where…the…the nearest healer is…" She slumped to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Garrett! This child…she's…" That was the last words she heard before she sank into the inky, black darkness.

The girl awoke in a small room with a desk, bed and plain wooden walls. On the desk were small clothes and trinkets. _This was meant for a baby…_The realization dawned on her, _But whose baby? More importantly, why am I in here?_ She lowly leaned up, but fell back again when she felt a searing pain.

"You shouldn't try to move, dear," The same woman from the previous night walked into the room with a bowl of stew, "Here, this'll make you feel better. There's some medicinal herbs in it," The girl leaned forward with the aid of the woman, who began to help her down the stew, "So…what's your name? How old are you? Where do you come from?" She asked after the girl finished the stew.

"I…Um…Forgive me…but I don't know," The girl sighed, "My first memory was waking up in the rain last night. I don't know my age or if I even have parents. I don't know if I have a home either,"

"Well…I'd say you're fifteen. It's in your aura,"

"Aura?"

"An invisible energy that emanates from a person, being or object. That includes their magical potency. Yours is strong,"

"I see…" She didn't really understand it at all. What's more is that she doesn't want to be burden, "I hope I'm not a burden…I'll leave as soon as I'm fit for travel…I'll-,"

"Peace, child," A man with graying brown hair entered the room, "You aren't a burden to anyone,"

"I don't even know you…Why are you helping me?" She asked quietly.

"Once a general, always a general. In Ylisse the army strives to help the innocent. A principle I'm proud to live with," The retired general explained.

"Ylisse…Is that where we are?" I looked at the two people in front of me, "Oh, how rude of me! May I ask your names?"

"I'm Garrett Rida and this is my wife, Sylvia,"

The girl nodded politely, "Well met, Mr. and Mrs. Rida,"

"There's no need to be formal…" Garrett trailed off.

Sylvia picked up where he left off, "Actually…We were wondering if you may want to stay…forever…Seeing that you have no place to go,"

"W-What?" She asked in surprise, "You barely even know me! And you trust me right off the bat?" She looked back and forth between the two adults, "What about this room's occupant?"

Garrett looked down sadly, "We aren't blessed with the power to fill this room,"

Sylvia mimicked her husband, "That's why we offered,"

"I'd be honored to…to repay you for your kindness, Mr. and-," She started, but was cut off.

"Please…call us Mother and Father,"

"Thank you, Mother, Father," She was moved by joy in their eyes when she called them that, "But…what are you to call me?"

They both shared a look before saying, "Aquaria, born on January 23,"

**Five Months Later**

Word of the adopted girl spread throughout the small village like a wildfire. Aquaria walked through the streets of upper Ylisstol, near where she had awoken all those months ago. Shortly after she arrived she made new friends. Sumia, Stahl and Cordelia. Sumia lived a few blocks west of Aquaria's home. Cordelia was on the same street, just across from Sumia. Stahl lived in the apothecary across the street from Aquaria and her mother was great friends with Stahl's so them being friends was par for the course.

A few days ago word had gotten out that the prince of Ylisse, Chrom, was devising a group of fighters, though it wouldn't be official until he came of age. Currently he was fifteen. That gave anyone who wanted to join plenty of time. Well, most people. You would have to be eighteen to enlist into the so called Shepherds.

Aquaria made a left and walked towards the usual meeting place, a fountain in the center of town. Sumia sat on the edge of it while Stahl leaned against it and Cordelia stood in front telling them about something. Sumia's outfit usually consisted of a pink Pegasus Knight-esque outfit without the armor. Stahl usually wore green tunics and canvas pants.

Cordelia was more of a pants person herself and wore a similar outfit, but with fitting a red tunic instead. Aquaria, too, wasn't one for dresses and chose to wear black leggings with blue knee-high boots, blue shorts (Cuz they definitely existed back then!) and a fitting blue tunic that accented her bright blue eyes. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail. (Think: Erza Knightwalker's hair before she cuts it)

"Oh, hello Aquaria!" Sumia called, "So did you hear?"

"About…" Aquaria started before realizing what she meant, "Yes, although I didn't asked my father to train me yet,"

Cordelia sighed one of her signature sighs, "You're so lucky to have the old general and head mage of the Ylissean army as parents,"

"It's quite the legacy I'll have to live up to…" Aquaria sighed. Sighs are contagious…

"My mother agreed," Stahl said proudly, "My father is going to train me. We come from a line of knights that served the exalted line,"

"Oh? What are you going to train for? The cavalry? The infantry? Aerial combat?" Cordelia asked.

"The cavalry of course! Little Fiora was bred for battle," Stahl spoke proudly of his horse, "So what are you guys doing?"

"Cordelia and I were going to try and join the Pegasus Knights. Between my clumsiness and her inability to run fast, we'd be hindering the infantry," Sumia said as she got a distant look in her eye. Stahl turned to Aquaria.

"Hm…I really just want to be trained in everything and we'll see where I stand when the day comes," She looked at the sky. It was already sunset. Had they really been talking that long? She turned to her friends sadly, "I have to go. I should've gotten here earlier… Bya!" She turned and ran down the mud and cobblestone path to her home.

**At Dinner That Night**

Her mother stood over the fireplace as she made her famous stew for dinner. Aquaria set the table and occasionally helped her mother. When she wasn't needed, she would read in her room or draw or even write her own stories.

Aquaria sighed and leaned back in the chair at her desk. It just…felt so right. Like they were meant to be her parents. As days passed by her life was filled with excitement and new discoveries. She leaned forward and began to read again. It was a book Sumia had lent her titled 'Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon.'

"Aquaria! Come and get it!" Sylvia called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mother!"

Aquaria ran into the kitchen with barely hidden excitement at what was in the book and what her future could hold. Her father raised a brow as he watched her frolic to her seat, wait until they all were served and quickly started her meal.

"Aquaria?" Garrett asked.

Aquaria swallowed quickly before speaking, "Yes, father?"

"Is there a reason you're cheerful? It's not a common thing to see you act like that,"

Aquaria rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Eh…Well, you heard about the Shepherds, right?"

Sylvia's eyes lit up and she gave her husband a look, "Hm…What about the Shepherds?"

"I want to join. It just feels right…I…want to be part of protecting Ylisse," Aquaria said plainly, "I suppose it won't be too bad if I can't…I could always write for living…"

Garrett chuckled, "And what makes you think that we'll say no?" He slammed his fists on the table, "Your training begins tomorrow, soldier. You'll see who trained Commander Frederick and put the Fanatical in Fitness Hour,"

Aquaria winced, before collecting herself and saluting, "Sir!" She stood up and collected the plates and putting them in the sink.

"Prepare your mind as well," Sylvia called as Aquaria ran to her room.

**Early the next morning**

"Straighten up! You're too tense loosen up! Move your feet farther apart! Too far! Perfect!" Garrett barked orders to his daughter. Aquaria on the other hand felt Death looming over her. Though she wouldn't give up. She wanted this…She may as well face it.

"Now charge me!" Aquaria sighed as she ran at her father, sword at her side. As she neared him she feigned a low strike, which was block, then quickly switched to a high strike, "More force! It's all right if you hurt me," She put more force behind her strikes and made them quicker, "Good! Keep at it! Use your surroundings and other parts of your body to fight,"

"As you wish," She lifted her leg and planted a kick square in his chest. He was pushed back a few paces, but was barely winded. She sidestepped as he swung out at her, moved back and kicked his sword away.

"Hm…It seems like you've done this before…or you just learn fast," Garrett said, "Or I'm losing my edge,"

"Well…This does feel familiar in my hands,"

"Then let's take this a step further, shall we?" Aquaria nodded and they continued their fight.

**Later~**

"Aquaria, I hope your brain is ready!" Sylvia said as she brought a bunch of tomes outside for practice, "First, you want to memorize the incantation that goes with each tome to summon that spell. Although…You might not even need tomes. As I said when we first met, you have a strong magical potency, like the runes are infused into your being. Repeat after me," She said an incantation which Aquaria repeated, causing a ball of fire to appear in the latter's hand.

"Ha! Just as I thought! You'll be an asset to the Shepherds, maybe even the whole army!" Aquaria sighed, she was getting a little ahead of herself. She didn't hear the sigh though, she was too busy planning ahead, and "Next, we'll work on healing staffs! Oh and then reading aura!"

_Living hell awaits_, Aquaria thought, instantly regretting her decision to learn magic.

**Three years later**

Three years of rigorous training flew by as Aquaria grew older and stronger. She sighed as her father led her outside for a final spar before she was off with her friends to head to the palace. They were meet at their usual spot, the place where she had first met them all.

"Getting weak in your old age, Father?" Aquaria asked jokingly as she circled him, sword drawn.

"No, I just can't wait to knock you down a few pegs," He joked back.

"Heh! Whatever you say!" She ran forwards at full speed, already processing different outcomes in her head. He brought his sword up to meet hers, causing sparks to fly. She narrowly dodged a right hook and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"Ehh…Are you all right, Father?" He instantly shot up and began to send a volley of swing her way, which she skillfully blocked. She quickly rolled behind him and pulled her sword around to his neck, "I'm running late, though I would love to continue…These people are punctual," She withdrew her blade and strapped it to her belt.

She currently wore blue torso armor, resembling that of a hero, but instead of her arms being covered with plates they had long, clear, silk sleeves, much like the sleeves of the sorcerer class. She wore a blue pleated skirt and long blue boots, reaching her knees. She hadn't changed much in the past three years. Her features were just sharper and she was a little under the height of the average man. Just about two of three inches.

She turned to retrieve Sheila from the stables, but was stopped yet again, "We have two things to give you before you embark on your own," Sylvia smiled as she walked out with a sword and lance, "These are magically enhanced weapons enchanted by myself so they won't break. The lance is portable," (insert plot convenience here) Sylvia pressed a sort of button on the end of the lance and it shrunk down to dagger size.

"Thank you, Mother, Father. For everything. I'll come visit, I promise," She gave them both hugs before turning to the stables to get her dark brown mare with white socks and a white mark running from the top of her head to her muzzle. She put her foot into the stirrup and swung her leg over. Flicking her reigns, Sheila cantered into the street. Aquaria looked back one more time and waved, quickly looking away as both her surrogate parents began to weep.

Since it was early in the morning, very few citizens were out, so riding was an easy feat. As she neared the fountain she saw that all her friends were already there, "Sorry, I'm late again. You could've gone ahead without me. I don't want you losing your big chance because of me,"

Stahl flashed a smiled from atop his dark chestnut mare, "If we're going to advance into the future, we're going to advance together. Screw punctuality. We'll make a grand entrance,"

Cordelia sighed, but it was a happy sigh, "Yeah, I'll get to join the Pegasus Knights and-,"

"Wait, what?!" Aquaria asked loudly, "You do know they are separate from the Shepherds, right?"

"Yes…but it's the only way I can train to get better. Sumia decided on doing both. I don't know how you'll do it Sumy,"

Sumia held a petal-less flower up high, "Yeah…I thought I'd try a challenge, Delia," She waved the flower in the air and continued, "It says we'll make it! Things are looking up!"

Aquaria snorted loudly as she held in laughter, "OK, whatever you say, Sumia," She smirked at Stahl, "Race you there!" She flicked her reigns and soared through the empty streets of Ylisstol.

**Time Skip**

Aquaria led her horse into the large training yard at the palace. Stahl followed behind her with his horse. The training yard was outside the castle walls, but still on the property. It was divided into four sections, one for each weapon type. Around the perimeter was a dirt path that soldiers were running along. Standing near the entrance to the large area was Commander Phila and Commander Frederick.

Aquaria bowed respectively in front of both commanders and said, "You must be Commander Phila and Commander Frederick, right?"

"Yes, but what brings you here?" Commander Frederick asked.

"Well, my friend and I were looking for the place where we could register to join the Shepherds," Stahl explained after a small bow of his own.

Commander Phila nodded and gestured for them to follow, "May I ask your names?"

"I'm Stahl Viveri,"

"Aquaria Rida,"

Commander Frederick stopped in his tracks, "I thought General Rida and General Sylvia couldn't have children,"

"I'm adopted, sir," Aquaria pulled her registration papers from Sheila's saddlebag, "I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to his name. Doesn't mean I won't try though,"

Commander Frederick nodded and continued walking to the big fortress in the distance. Aquaria assumed that that would serve as the living quarters. The fort stood on the outside of the military district and was three or four floors high.

"This is where you'll be staying," Phila started, "…if you pass the preliminary test,"

"What type of test is that?" Stahl asked.

Frederick picked up where she left off, "The test depends on which type of group you join. The Knights are cavaliers, the Pegasus Knights are aerial fighters. The last group is the infantry. Ranged and close ranged,"

**The test**

"To pass this test you must hold your own against a trained soldier," Phila said, "You," She pointed at Aquaria, "will face up against myself, since your weapon of choice is a lance," In truth, she was equally balanced in all weapon types, but her favorite was the lance.

Aquaria nodded and stepped forward with her lance held out in front of her. Currently they were in the Shepherds' training yard, just outside the garrison. Phila gestured for her to make the first move. She nodded again and silently charged at the commander as the other trainees watched.

Phila raised her lance to block as the Aquaria's lance hit. Aquaria predicted this and switched to butt-spiking Phila in the stomach. Phila grunted and brought her lance around to strike at the girl's shoulder. She narrowly dodged and aimed a volley of strikes towards Phila's abdomen, chest and shoulders. Phila blocked the strikes easily and continued to push her back.

Aquaria decided that she should end this soon, so she jumped over the commander and butt-spiked the pressure point near her neck. Phila grunted and fell to her knees, "Eh…Commander Phila? Are you all right? Did I-," She was interrupted by Phila letting out a chuckle.

"Felled by the oldest trick in the book," Aquaria helped Phila up, "You pass," Phila turned to the other people who were willing to join, "Do you see what it takes now?" She gestured towards Aquaria, "This is Aquaria Rida, daughter to General Rida. If you feel that you aren't worthy, try until you feel you are and then come back," Phila turned back to the trainees as Aquaria left the scene to join the Shepherds that made the cut.

"Hey!" Someone, male from the baritone voice, stopped her, "You're General Rida's daughter, right?"

Aquaria turned and saw a blue-haired man that had a few inches on her. Maybe four. He wore a complex training outfit that reminded her of the descriptions of the princes in the books she had read. There was one word for it though; blue. Blue shirt, blue pantaloons, blue and silver boots. It looked blue at least…maybe dark black or bluish gray. A single silver pauldron on his left shoulder held a cape in place.

"Yes," She said cheerfully, holding out her hand, "Aquaria Rida, daughter by anything but blood, but you can call me Aqua. Nice to meet…you-," She stopped speaking when her eyes drifted to the Brand of the Exalt on his bare right shoulder. She quickly composed herself, "Oh…Ah…forgive me for my dreadful manners…I'm an amnesiac, you see…-,"

"It's fine. I've never been one for formalities," He graciously took her hand and shook it, "Just call me, Chrom,"

"…Phew!" She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Well, it seems that you're my new boss, huh. Nice to meet you, Chrom,"

"Ah, so you passed the test?" She nodded, "Welcome to the Shepherds," They continued to walk to where the Shepherds were meeting up, "So, what do you specialize in?"

"Oh…well, everything. Archery, swordplay, axes, magic, healing and…" She hoisted her trusty lance, "lances. Cavalry, foot and aerial," She brought it back to her side, "Although, I prefer lances and swords," She continued to ramble.

"I suppose aerial combat is fun…But with swords and lances, you can dance to your own beat, quite literally. Just each swing, step, and dodge. It's like dancing with your sword. It's quite magnificent-," She stopped and blushed profusely in embarrassment, "Sorry about that, sometimes I tend to ramble," She sighed, "A-anyway…I'm basically a jack of all trades,"

"Hey! Aqua!" Sumia yelled from behind her.

"Oh, I see you passed, Sumia," She turned back to the prince, "Chrom meet Sumia. Sumia meet Chrom," Sumia ran up, only to trip and face plant, "Gods, Sumia. This is…like the fiftieth time this month!" She helped her up.

"A-are you going to be all right?" Chrom asked, real concern on his face.

"It happens. A lot," Aqua explained.

"*sniff* I'm just…a clumsy failure! How…How did I even pass?" Sumia began to cry into her friend.

Aqua looked apologetically at the prince and silently comforted her friend, "Shh…Shh…Come on, Sumy. It's nothing to bash yourself about. You're kind, caring and great with animals. Look at the positive," Aqua let out a sigh. Yay, first impressions, "Get your ass up, Sumia. You seriously need to get over this. I'm not going to be the one picking up your pieces,"

Sumia sighed and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry…I just…"

"I get it, Sumia," Aqua led her friend over to the other Shepherds and waved to the prince over her shoulder, "See you, Chrom,"

The Shepherds were a small bunch. A redheaded ma-no-female cavalier had a big blonde man in a headlock. A blonde girl wearing pink sat sipping tea with a blonde girl wearing a yellow-green dress. Stahl stood talking with…air. Another redhead had her nose buried in a book. Commander Frederick stood a few paces away watching the new recruits.

"Stahl!" Aqua called to her friend, "Looks like you made it!"

"Yeah," Stahl turned from the air, "You and Sumia made it of course. Cordelia passed and made it into the Pegasus Knights,"

"That's-,"

"Shepherds!" Commander Frederick called, "Today you will all be assigned rooms, tomorrow you will begin patrols and training," He paced in front of the group, "Your life begins here. What will you make of it?"

**One Year Later – Chapter 1: A Man Named Robin**

A knock was heard from the other side of the door. Things had changed in the past year. Cordelia had flown through the ranks of the Pegasus Knights. Sumia didn't change much, maybe a bit less clumsy. Stahl had become stronger from all the torment Sully, the redhead cavalier, put him through with intense training. Aqua on the other hand…Well, we'll see as the story unfolds~

"Commander Aquaria," She sighed. Just a normal soldier, "The prince and princess are patrolling with Commander Frederick near Southtown. They request that you come,"

"All right, I'll be there. Dismissed!" Aqua pulled on her normal attire and fastened her weapons to her belt. She grabbed the book she was writing, medicine and healing staff and turned towards the door, "I don't know if I should feel special or not. Mom and Dad seem proud,"

_Geez, let loose already. Stop being so serious…So what? Commander…Be yourself_

"I wish it were that easy. I've got a name to live up to though…"

She waved off her worries and made her way through the corridors of the old fort and to the mess hall.

"Oh, hey, Stahl!" She said cheerfully, "So what's on the menu?"

_Wow…Um…that's an interesting shade of red…Anyway…_

"Anything good for a long patrol with the prince, princess and Frederick?"

"E-eh, yes," Stahl smiled, "Got your favorite right here," He handed her the plate of food that had been prepared for her.

"Thanks, Stahl. You always know exactly what I need," With that she walked over to one of the many tables. It was easy to know what he was feeling. It was all in his aura, but simply she didn't feel that way about him. Or anyone for that matter. Yet.

She opened her book to proofread it while she nibbled at her eggs and sausage. Finding no mistakes, she pulled out a portable inkwell and quill and added to it. It was a story of her life after all. Well, since she joined the Shepherds.

Without her realizing, someone sat beside her and struck up a conversation.

"So what'cha doin',"

"Chrom, you have the worst Vaike impression, you know that right?" Aqua laughed quietly as she closed the book, "As for what I'm doing; eating and writing. I'm working on a book on," She flailed her arms for emphasis, "the _Adventures of the Shepherds_. Mostly us beating the crap out of bandits,"

"Oh? Really? That's simply the most brutal thing I've ever heard. Will you low-born brutes just look the mess you've made,"

"Gods, if Maribelle were here, she'd gut you,"

"Why? Would you please clarify how a person could gut another so easily?"

"I…Okay…Um…" Aqua cupped her chin in thought, "I don't give jack shit how long it takes to gut him. Just get it done or my foot will be acquainted with your face,"

"Sully, I shall not let you abuse milord,"

"Yes, please reconsider!" Aqua wiped a tear from her eye, "Heh, we need more Shepherds to impersonate...," She cleared her throat, "We don't want to keep Lissa and Frederick waiting,"

"But…Chrom! I don't want to camp tonight!" Chrom finished with his best Lissa impression, "Yeah, you're right,"

Aqua snorted and hit him upside the head, "Well excuuuuse me, princess,"

**~ Time Skip ~**

When Chrom and Aqua, leading Sheila by her reigns, reached Frederick and Lissa, they were still laughing. Chrom was telling her a story. A funny one from the looks of it.

"And then…and then she-,"

"Milord," Frederick glared at the duo, causing them to shudder and compose themselves, "Are you ready?" Chrom gulped before nodding furiously.

"About time you guys got here," Lissa whined, "I couldn't wait for the adventure to begin,"

Aqua sighed and swung up onto her horse. They were out in the field outside of Ylisstol ready to march to Southtown. As Chrom swung up onto Frederick's horse, Lissa stood with a pout.

"Wait, I speak pout," Aqua said jokingly, "Mhm….mhm…Oh? You want to walk Lissa?" Lissa nodded, "Well…Screw it," She slid off of her horse and stood beside the princess, "Can't sit on my horse all day,"

"I suppose Frederick's horse is carrying enough weight already," Chrom said before sliding off Frederick's horse, "It is called a march after all. Makes no sense if we don't march,"

**~ Time Skip ~**

Lissa was running through the field along the river that cut through it and Ylisstol. She ran to the water side and ran across the stepping stones.

"Eh…Gods, Lissa!" Chrom ran behind her, "We have to get back to the…village," Lissa had stopped running and was staring at something on the ground, "…Lissa?"

Aqua caught up to the two, "It's like watching children…" She saw the figure on the ground, "Sweet Naga! Who the hell is that?" She instantly was at the figure's side.

The man had white hair and was about average height. As far as her height scale went…Chrom maybe had one or two inches on him. He was garbed in a beige shirt and white canvas pants. On his feet were brown boots. To top off his outfit was a long, dark purple coat with purple marking and a gold trim.

"He's bleeding," Aqua turned to Lissa, "Get the staff from Sheila's saddlebag," Lissa ran to the horse and pulled out, "Okay, Lissa. Heal him,"

Lissa nodded and pooled her mana. Closing her eyes, she rose the staff over the man and muttered a few words.

"Okay, let's check his breathing," Aqua leaned over and put her ear to his chest, "Good," She reached over to check his heat. When she touched his forehead, here hand was pushed back by an invisible force.

_What?! This…This guy's aura…It's strong…_

"His…aura?" Chrom asked.

"Oh…did I say that out loud?" Aqua leaned back, "I can sense a person's aura. That's what I go by before I trust someone. It can tell gender, magic potency, emotions, etc."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Chrom looked at the man.

"We just wait and hope,"

Lissa pouted, "But we have to do _something_!"

"What do you propose we do then, Lissa?" Chrom sighed.

"I…I dunno!"

The man stirred awake, letting out a low moan. The attention of the four Shepherds snapped back to him. His eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing dark brown eyes.

Chrom and Lissa leaned forward as Chrom said, "I see you're awake now,"

Lissa smiled, "Hey there!"

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," Chrom joked, "Give me your hand,"

Chrom pulled the man up as Aqua steadied him.

"You all right?"

"Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom," The man's voice was somewhere between alto and baritone…Maybe tenor…

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me..."

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's... Hmm?"

"...You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

Lissa jumped and said, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

Frederick glared at the newcomer, "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" He said.

Aqua turned on the serious switch, "I believe him. Do you see the blank look in his eyes? The confusion? I was the same once…"

Chrom nodded, "...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution.'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock," Frederick continued to glare dangerously at the man.

"Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there," Chrom started to walk in the direction of the town followed by Lissa and Frederick.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come,"

The man sighed and followed the group. Aqua followed him closely, pulling her horse along. Finding the silence awkward, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So is there anything you can recall?"

He shook his head, "My mind is an empty void,"

"…"

"…Oh…Um…Thank you for earlier," He attempted something like a smile, "I didn't catch your name,"

"My name is Aquaria, but people call me Aqua," She folded her arms behind her head, "I'm an amnesiac too. Except my memories start four years ago,"

"What…What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom turned from the front of the group, "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse,"

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Aqua sighed, "The one and only,"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

She shot Frederick a glare as Chrom continued, "Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa,"

He gestured to Aqua, "And I see you've already been introduced to Commander Aqua,"

Lissa looked away with a huff, "I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" The quirked a brow.

Aqua snorted, "The stranglers are the worst. With their evil eyes and fluffy wool. They're like…wolves," She gestured to Frederick, "It's dangerous all right. Just ask Frederick the Wary,"

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise," Frederick turned forwards again.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Robin. ...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved," Robin sighed in…relief?

"Well met, Robin," Aqua replied.

Chrom nodded, "Robin? Is that foreign? ...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—,"

Lissa cried, "Chrom, look! The town!" She pointed towards Southtown.

"Those blasted brigands!" Aqua rose her fist, "I'll pummel them 'til there's nothing left!" She jumped up and onto Sheila, "Hurry up!" She held out her hand to no one in particular. When someone grabbed her arm and jumped up, she kicked Sheila's sides, "Hyah!" Frederick followed behind with Lissa on his horse.

"But what about— Hmm..."

Robin was left in the dust. He looked down, contemplating what to do. At his side was a sword and in his many pockets were tomes. He sighed as he brought out his weapons and ran after the quartet.

**~ In Town ~**

"Robin? Glad to see you could join us," Aqua surveyed the area as Chrom charged in with Frederick for backup. Lissa stayed behind them, ready to heal, "Magic and swords, hm? Okay, back me up,"

She hopped off her horse and charged into the fray, sword drawn. Robin scanned the area before voicing his thoughts.

"Aqua! What's your specialty?"

"Swords, lances, axes, bows, magic, staves, why?"

"Oh…wow okay," Robin pointed in Chrom's general direction, "Pair up with Chrom, those barbarians have the disadvantage against swords," She nodded and ran off in the direction of the prince, cutting down barbarians that crossed her path.

"Looks like Mr. Tactician wants us to pair up," She fell into a stance matching Chrom's, "The guy's got a tactical mind,"

"…Really?"

"Mhm…Barbarian at two o'clock!" Chrom ran ahead and gouged the barbarian's chest.

"Double Teamed!" Aqua ran in and finished him off with a killing blow.

"Incoming foe!" A barbarian charged Aqua and knocked her sword away as she blocked.

"You really are a fool!" She pooled her mana and summoned an E rank Thunder spell in her hands and punched the barbarian in the chest, "Too much electricity can stop the heart!" She let out a sigh of relief as the bandit fell at her feet.

"Are you all right?"

"It's…just killer's remorse," She picked up her sword and sheathed it, "But we do what we must to protect others,"

"I won't say it doesn't haunt me at times, but now…It's almost an everyday thing with bandits running free,"

"Right. No need to worry. It's for the greater good," She faced the prince again, "Thank you," Aqua charged a fire spell in her hands, "Now let's finish off these bastards,"

"That's the spirit,"

Aqua's gaze snapped to Robin, who was running over to them, "The leader's down and the brigands are all dead!"

"So you're a tactician?" Chrom asked as they followed Robin over to Frederick and Lissa.

Lissa ran over, "Yeah, it was incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything he can't do?"

"Well…Um…Thanks," Robin blushed in embarrassment.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure," Chrom said.

Frederick narrowed his eyes, "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Robin winced, "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know,"

"I want to trust you. I _do_ trust you, but do anything to make me think otherwise," Aqua leaned forward, "and I won't hesitate to end your life," Chrom stood behind her giving Robin a sympathetic look causing Robin to swallow fearfully. She leaned back with a smile, "Say…the Shepherds could use a tactician…"

Chrom nodded, "That's what I was thinking. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil," He faced Robin, "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough,"

Frederick spoke up, "And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

Aqua puffed her cheeks in frustration and turned to Frederick, "Frederick! He has no place to go! Mysterious or not, we can't leave him!"

"Why are you so eager to defend him?"

"Are you questioning my loyalty?!" She gritted her teeth, "You want to know why I am so eager to defend him? I'm an amnesiac too! That's why General Garrett and Sylvia took me in!" She turned and began to walk in the direction of the forest, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start heading back,"

Frederick looked away with evident guilt on his features. Chrom gave Frederick a sharp glance before following her along with Lissa and Robin, who stuck up his hands in surrender.

**West of Ylisstol **

"Hey!" Robin ran up to Aqua and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. It's my fault that Frederick questioned your loyalty,"

She turned and gave him a forced smile, "No, Frederick has always been that way. That was just my anger at him that was bottled up unleashed,"

"Oh…He's quite a stern lieutenant, isn't he?"

"Each commander has something to give. He's the big mother bear keeping us safe with his sternness. Phila keeps the exalt in line. Chrom is Mr. Fearless Leader. I'm…not really sure where I stand…"

Robin snickered, "Frederick's the mama bear?" His laughing increased, "Surprisingly, I can see that,"

"Probably why he hates bear meat…Secretly everyone calls him Nanny Frederick," She began to laugh as well, "I see it now. Him wearing big oven mitts, a pink apron and holding a pie,"

"And then chopping brigands to bloody pieces,"

"Yelling 'Protect Milord!'"

"Yeah and-,"

Robin stopped and trembled fearfully.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Robin nodded slowly as Aqua turned to face Frederick.

Taking a deep breath to hold in her anger, "Oh hello, Sir Frederick, how are you holding up?"

Frederick sighed and just walked away.

**Time Skip**

Frederick had started a fire and caught a bear for dinner. Currently, the group was sitting around it eating the meat.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom said in between bites.

Aqua took a bite and swallowed before speaking, "Delicious is too weak a word! It…It…puts Maribelle's cooking to shame!"

Lissa looked at the group in disgust, "How can you eat such a thing?! You're messing with the food chain!"

"Lissa…Bears are at the top of the food chain. When they die, bacteria decomposes their remains. Alternatively-,"

"NO! TMI!"

Chrom sighed, "Just eat it Lissa. Meat is meat,"

Lissa sighed, "How can you eat-I suppose you can eat anything if haven't eaten in days, Robin," She turned to Frederick, "I don't see you eating any, Frederick,"

Frederick looked from Lissa, to Robin; who was stuffing his face, a snickering Chrom and smirking Aqua, "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite,"

Lissa pouted, "Yeah right, Frederick!"

**Time Skip**

_It was cold and dark. Rain crashed down on a burning forest. She ran. She ran and didn't look back. The sky darkened as the shape of a giant beast covered the moon. It had six wings and six, glowing, red eyes. Beneath it monsters crawled. Human sized lifeless beings lumbered in the forests. Animals fled as they chased her._

_Aqua was terrified. More terrified than she had ever been in her life. They were closing in on her…She wouldn't make it home…_

"_Lucina…" She muttered, tears flew from her eyes, "I'm sorry…I couldn't save your father…"_

_She continued to run over the wet ground. Trees fell behind her as the beast began its descent. Fog started to cover the landscape. The roots of the trees became gnarled and a thorny, hindering her progress. One root finally got her and she tripped._

"_So this is it…the end. Naga…forgive me," She was ready to accept death when a familiar voice spoke to her._

"_Aqua! Get up! Run!" A tall figure with blue armor stood over her._

"_Frederick?!" She cried in relief, "You're alive!"_

"_I said run! Don't look back!"_

"_But-,"_

"_Go!" She picked herself off the ground and ran._

_Why? Naga…hope is lost…so why? She thought, Frederick…Why?!_

_In the distance a palace rose from the ground in a once bustling city. In that palace lived the rulers of Ylisse. Lived…She kept running. Right up the palace steps. To warn-_

"_Hyugh," She crumpled to the ground as a blade struck her side, "It's…over…too late…Lucina…Asuna…Robin…Why'd you…give…in…" She let out her last breath._

_The scene shifted to inside a palace. A woman stood alone, her identity masked by the shadows. _

_The woman muttered to herself, "... We've lost a lot of soldiers... Every day gets a little worse for us, while the Risen grow only stronger. Are we simply postponing our demise? The castle defenses are weakening... Please, my friends. I need you here. Find the stones..."_

_A woman with long green hair tied up in a ponytail appeared next to the woman, "Does something ail you, Lucina? You look troubled,"_

"_Lady Tiki? I am sorry—I was lost in thought. What are you doing here? I thought you had taken refuge on Mount Prism,"_

_Tiki replied sadly, "The mount fell to Risen less than a week ago,"_

"_What?! But it was heavily defended!"_

"_Yes, and for that I thank you. Had you not dispatched some of your finest soldiers... I and the Ylisseans in my company might never have made it this far. Not that we did not suffer our share of casualties..."_

"_I'm so sorry... I thought for certain Mount Prism, at least, would keep you safe..."_

"_... Lucina, where are the other children—the ones who were fighting with you?_

"_...Plegia,"_

"_What?! But there's no place more dangerous. Why would you—? ...Wait. You're going to perform the Awakening?"_

"_Yes. To defeat the fell dragon, we must return the five Gemstones to the Fire Emblem. But both Emblem and Gemstones have fallen into Plegia's hands. ...So I sent the others to find them,"_

"_I can see it grieves you that you could not join them. But you were wise to remain in Ylisse. Only one of exalted blood can perform the Awakening. If any harm befell you, their efforts would be for naught. You belong someplace safe. ...Or at least someplace less perilous, if safe is too strong a word,"_

"_I know, but it has been too long. What if the Risen have already gotten them? I must be prepared for the worst,"_

"_Lucina... They will make it back. Of course they will. I heard the Plegians keep the Gemstones and Emblem in separate, secret places. Your friends will need time to complete their mission. And you need to have faith,"_

"_I know... All right, milady. I shall try to banish these ill thoughts,"_

"_Good. That's the strong Lucina I know. I can help you defend Ylisse until the others return with—," Tiki's senses tingled, "Ah! Lucina, look out! ...Nnrgh!"_

"_Lady Tiki!"_

"_..." A cloaked figure stared with glowing red eyes at the two. _

_Tiki fell to the floor as she muttered, "It's you... How did you...get inside Ylisstol...? Lucina...run... As fast as you...ahhh..."_

"_Lady Tiki? Oh no, please... LADY TIKI!" Lucina ran at the person, only to find that they had vanished, "Damn you! You'll pay for harming Lady Tiki!"_

_The scene shifted again. The same fell beast flew across the sky, feeding off the souls of the dead. Monsters roamed the earth and bones littered the forest._

_A lone figure stood in a clearing…He was the good that was left of a once great man who fell to the dragon. He was just a shell. The remains. He couldn't do anything. Just wander. For eternity or until his soul was reaped._

"_Hope…No one knows the meaning of that word anymore…I'm sorry…I gave in…I failed…And now you will all suffer from my mistake. Grima…He's my fault. Chrom…everyone…forgive me…"_

_The dragon descended upon the man and devoured him. There was no remnant of the hero. The good that he was. There was no going back. His goodness was gone and so was his chance…_

_The dragon turned to the spectator of the dream and let out a throaty roar. It penetrated the wall between dreams and reality, causing her to wake up._

She awoke with a scream. That dream. It felt so real to her. In truth, she was terrified, relieved that it was just that. A dream.

"Are you all right?" She jumped as she turned to the person kneeling next to her, "You were tossing in your sleep and then you let out that scream…" Chrom had been keeping watch.

"D-did I wake the others?" Chrom shook his head as her lip quivered. Before she had a chance to comprehend what she was doing, her arms were already wrapped around him and she was sobbing into his shoulder, "I…I was terrified…That dream…it felt too real…There was this monster…everyone was dead…and then Frederick sacrificed himself…You were dead…Lissa…I don't know where she was…"

She continued, "And then…it…changed to another scene…a woman named…I don't remember her name…was talking…to some Lady Tiki...about some 'Awakening' and then it switched again to a man in the clearing…saying something about Grima…" She let out a few more sobs before continuing, "And then this giant dragon ate the man. It ended when the dragon roared…"

Chrom held her close as she sobbed. Though he would never voice it, he secretly enjoyed that she wanted his comfort.

She slowly leaned back and jumped out of the bedroll in embarrassment. She frantically tried to put words together, but to no avail. Her only response was, "What the hell did I just do?" Her cheeks burned as she backed away, trying to distance herself from the prince.

"It's nice to have someone open up to you…" Chrom said quietly, "I didn't have many friends when I was younger. I just had Frederick, Lissa and Emmeryn. I didn't see Emm much, Lissa was training to be a healer and Frederick was our retainer,"

"Is that why you openly trust almost anyone?" She recovered from her embarrassment and sat back down on her bedroll in a very unladylike manner, smiling slyly.

"I do not trust everyone openly!" Chrom looked away indignantly.

"Chrom, face the fact. You trust almost everyone," She raised her hands in surrender, "No offense, but you trusted Robin. I guess you have reasons to back it up…It's true," She sighed, "I asked you a question…well sort of…so I'll tell you something about myself. Choose. Anything,"

Chrom sighed, "Okay…Do you have any fears?"

"Well…I used to have a bit of androphobia. I got over that. Um…Heights…Darkness…Frederick and his Fanatical Fitness Hours,"

Chrom laughed quietly, "Everyone fears Frederick and his Fanatical Fitness Hours," He calmed before continuing, "You had androphobia?"

She nodded, "But I didn't have memories to back it up…so it just went away,"

"I can't even imagine the horrors you must have faced,"

She shook her head, "Do you have any fears, Mr. Fearless Leader?"

"Is that what people really think of me?"

"Well…" She waved her hands frantically, "No! Maybe…" She dropped her hands, "Yes…" She pouted, "But no one is without fear,"

"…I don't want those close to me getting hurt and I don't want to lose anyone,"

"One day you'll have to accept that you can't save everyone..." She leaned back onto her bedroll, "When it comes you'll just have to accept it. You never know when tragedy will strike,"

Chrom looked over. _When it comes you'll just have to accept it. You never know when tragedy will strike_, the words rang in his ears.

Lissa stretched and yawned, "Can you talk any louder?"

"Sure…SO I WAS LIKE, OH GODS STAHL!" Aqua rose her voice.

"Great! Now I'm awake!" Lissa pouted.

Aqua laughed as she looked out into the darkness. Her laughter stopped when she felt something wrong in the aura of the surrounding area. A frown formed on her face.

Chrom stopped laughing and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Her brow furrowed as she continued to look out into the area, "The aura in this area…The peace is disturbed,"

"Now that I think about it…Something is amiss,"

Lissa spoke, "Define 'something,'"

Aqua stood, "I'm going to looked around,"

"Not alone," Chrom stood as well.

"Yeah! You woke me up! I'm coming!" Lissa jumped up and followed them into the forest.

**Time Skip**

Aqua walked through the dark forest, fearfully, with Chrom and Lissa. From the way she was shaking, Chrom could tell she was terrified.

"Hey, it's going to be all right," Chrom said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Thanks for the concern, but I can push past my fears if the people near me are in danger,"

"Danger?" Lissa asked.

"The disturbance in the aura of the area isn't normal. It means danger,"

"Wha-,"

Chrom was cut off by the ground shaking violently.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa cried.

"Gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, Aqua, stay close!"

Trees began to fall in the distance when Chrom pushed Lissa, telling her to run.

"Huh?" Lissa stood.

"I mean it go!" Chrom shoved her again. They both stood watching for a minute before running after Lissa, "It seems that you were right,"

"I usually am," Aqua replied.

They ran through the trees as the earth rose up behind them. Lava spewed from the cracks and fiery debris rained down as they ran.

Soon they caught up to Lissa and Chrom said, "Hey! This way!"

As they neared a clearing the earth rose again, revealing a pool of lava. They quickly jumped down and watched as the rest of the forest burned from the safety of the clearing.

"Chrom, what IS that?" Lissa asked as she pointed at the sky.

Their victory was short lived when a giant blue eye opened in the sky. Surrounding the eye were the signs of the zodiac. Two forms dropped from the eye and made their way to the trio.

"Lissa. You'd better stand back," Chrom said, drawing Falchion from its scabbard.

"No…No…This…can't," Aqua stepped back in fear, "Th-those…" She pointed a shaky finger at them, "They were in my dream,"

"Come on, you can do this. It'll be easy for you," Chrom flashed a smile her way.

"You're right…I'm being a real hypocrite right now, aren't I?" She pulled out her lance, "Let's send these ash-faced freaks back to the grave!"

Chrom nodded before charging the one closest to them, Aqua right behind him. Chrom ran it through and held his position, thinking it was dead. With a crack, the monster turned its head like an owl and rose its axe to strike. Chrom parried just in time and knocked the creature off its feet, giving Aqua enough time to end it with a stab from her lance.

Lissa screamed, causing the two look around. She was cornered by one of the deathly beasts, an axe raised against her. Lissa held her staff up defensively, but even she knew that her efforts were wasted.

"Lissa!" Chrom yelled as they both ran to her aid.

Aqua readied her lance, ready to throw it at the beast, but was interrupted by a masked, blue haired man landing next to them. The masked man ran in and parried the blow meant for Lissa. They both stopped running and watched.

"Help!" The man yelled in a…surprisingly higher voice than expected.

"Right," Chrom ran in with a battle cry and cut the monster in two. While the monster was distracted, the other man added in a swing. After the monster turned into black mist, Chrom turned to the newcomer, "Quite an entrance. What's your name?"

The masked man looked at Chrom briefly before running into the forest. Frederick rode up behind with Robin riding Aqua's horse.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa waved.

Robin slid off Aqua's horse and handed her the reigns. Aqua nodded her thanks as Robin said, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

Chrom shook his head, "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that,"

"These…these creatures…" Aqua sank to the ground, "These monsters…" She looked up with a new fire in her eyes, "They'll pay…They ruined our peace!" She rose from the ground and ran forward, lance at her side.

"Aqua, wait!" Robin yelled, "Don't-Yeah, she's gone…" He turned to Chrom, "Could you go with her?"

"Yeah…there's something wrong here," He sighed, "She may put on a brave face, but in truth she's terrified," He ran off to keep her from getting herself killed.

Robin sighed and turned to Lissa and Frederick, "We'll take over there then. It looks like there are archers, so pay attention to every little detail of your surroundings,"

**Time Skip**

"Stupid. Beasts!" After each word she stabbed a…thing, "Die! How. Dare. You. Come. Here!" There were too many and she was tiring. They had backed her into a corner and her mana was exhausted, "Wretched beasts! Just die already!"

"Technically, they're already dead," Aqua jumped when she heard and saw Chrom cut through the crowd in one slash.

"Clearly, you didn't hear my sarcasm,"

"It's seems like that's one of your best qualities," Chrom said as he stabbed another monster.

She smashed one's face in, "Are you trying to say something?"

"Um…With…sarcasm comes wit?" He dissected one to his right.

"Is that a question or a statement?" She withdrew her lance and grabbed her sword, stabbing the nearest monster through the chest.

"I…um…sorry?"

"No…I understand where you're coming from," She finished off the last of the monsters near them, "I can be pretty sarcastic sometimes…I just…These things…" She used her lance for support.

"It must be just a coincidence that they were in your dream,"

"…I guess," She swayed, "My…mana's…depleted…" Her breath came out in ragged gasps, "I…can't…hold onto…consciousness…much…longer," She slumped forwards.

**After the battle**

She came to after the battle was over.

"You're awake," Chrom said from behind her.

"…I need to work on maintaining my mana supply…" She let out a puff of air.

Currently, from the looks of it, she was on her horse, with Chrom sitting behind her for support, holding the reigns. She blushed at the thought of leaning against him, unconscious. And then her thoughts wandered to the other horrible things if she doesn't lean all the way forward. Aqua sighed and planted her face in Sheila's mane to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't go napping again,"

"…Zzzz," She let out a laugh, "As if! I'm not Stahl!"

"I think he's rubbing off on you,"

"I do like to sleep in…But that's been butchered," She turned to yell at Frederick, "THANKS FREDERICK!"

She turned to face the front again as Chrom chuckled quietly behind her. The trip to Ylisstol was a long one, but not the longest. Seeing as it's a small dot in the distance, she guessed that it would be about two or three hours.

_Let's get creative~ _She thought, _Or I could write…Now where's that portable inkwell…Oh, here it is!_

As she pulled out the leather-bound book, she had second thoughts, _I don't want to ruin it by spilling ink though. Sigh…Did I just think that?!_

She let out another puff of air, "Chrooom? Are we there yet?"

"Nope…"

"How about now?"

"No…"

"Now?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…How about now?"

"Stop. Please,"

"…Now?" She couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and started to crack up, "I'm sorry, but I am oh so bored, Fearless Leader,"

Chrom groaned, "Not this again…"

"But you're so fun to tease!" She pouted and planted her face into Sheila's mane again, "Wake me when we get there,"

**Ten Minutes from Ylisstol**

"…Chrom…" She muttered in her sleep.

Chrom's gaze snapped to Aqua. She had fallen asleep about three hours ago and had slept like a rock. Again, something he wouldn't admit, he enjoyed watching the commander as her back rose and fell as she breathed. It was something he had been doing a lot lately. Though he didn't know why.

She continued to mutter, her breathing becoming fast indicating fear, "No…stay…away…No! Don't…hurt…my…"

_What? Her what? _His curiosity grew. Chrom silently berated himself. He shouldn't try to find out what she was muttering about. He should wake her up. He leaned forward and shook her shoulder until she awoke.

"What?" She murmured, before rubbing her eyes and face sleepily.

"Almost there,"

"Oh…" She gazed into the distance, until sudden movement caught her eye, "What's that?" She leaped off the horse and crept towards the bushes, sword drawn.

Chrom stopped the horse near the same bushes and jumped off, drawing his sword, visibly relaxing when heard a low…meow.

"It's a kitten! Ohh! It's injured!" She leaned forward and scooped it up, "It's going to be all right, little one. You're safe now," Frederick halted his horse behind them and stared questioningly at the scene.

"Aqua?" Frederick started, "Is that…a cat?"

"Yeah, isn't she adorable?" The kitten let out a mew as if to confirm it, "Orange and black stripes…How uncommon," (Tiger…Der her her) She scratched it behind the ears, "I'm going to ask Stahl for help with this when we get back," She continued to walk down the path, her horse following obediently.

"Bu-," Chrom interrupted Frederick.

"You know how stubborn she is, Frederick. Once she has her mind set to something…"

"Indeed…"

**In the Garrison**

"Heyo! ~ Stahl! ~" She sang out as she entered the garrison, "Oh there you are! Can you help this kitten that I found…I'd help but…Annoying reports are annoying!" She ran from the garrison and met up with Chrom and co. outside of the palace, leaving a confused Stahl in her wake.

**Palace**

Emmeryn stood in the throne room garbed in magnificent green and white robes. Her green/blonde hair curled and her bright blue eyes sparkling peacefully. Now she was a sight to behold. Though she began her rule at a young age, she was very well respected, because of her virtues of peace.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Aqua, Frederick. How fared you all?"

Chrom smiled at his sister, "Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while,"

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia,"

Phila, wearing her traditional ornate armor, spoke, "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them,"

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt," Chrom assured her.

Lissa chirped next to him and gestured to Robin, "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

Emmeryn's gaze flicked to Robin, "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"

Chrom nodded, "This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd,"

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin,"

Robin bowed awkwardly, "Not at all, milady!"

And queue Frederick the Wary, "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy,"

Aqua facepalmed silently as Chrom protested, "Frederick!"

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?" Emmeryn asked her brother.

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me,"

"Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well,"

"Milady," Robin said to no one in particular.

Emmeryn turned her gaze to Frederick, "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

Frederick sighed, "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace," He turned to Phila, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

Phila nodded, "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse,"

Emmeryn gazed at the whole group at once, "Chrom, Aqua, Frederick, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us,"

"Of course," Chrom said, reluctantly. Aqua stiffened beside him and muttered a few…colorful words before nodding. Frederick complied and went quietly.

_Smart man_, Aqua thought.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you," Lissa dragged Robin out of the palace as the trio was dragged into hell itself.

**In the Council Room **

Duke Themis spoke, "So Plegians are becoming familiar with our land, and burning villages…How do we handle this with the added threat…of these beasts?"

Chrom sighed, "How do we indeed?"

"Permission to speak?" Aqua asked, while Emmeryn nodded, "If…let's say…Plegia did get its war. We would need allies, no?" She pointed to a northern region on the map that was spread across the circular table, "Regna Ferox, a kingdom of warriors. If we could make some new friends, it would definitely help beat the baddies,"

Duke Themis nodded, "So you suggest we get a new ally to help us,"

"In…sophisticated terms, yes,"

Emmeryn nodded as she contemplated the idea, "Is there anything more known about our northern friends?"

"Well, as my father told me…They are a barbaric bunch, not saying we aren't or are for that matter. Fighting is their diplomacy. Not very formal either. No need to worry about screwing up in that department. They prefer normal speech,"

Frederick's normal frown flickered upwards, before dipping again, "General Rida was stationed at the border for a time. I may be remembering wrong though…" He seemed to be reminiscing about his times training under Aqua's father.

"I can't leave the capital, given the recent events…" Emmeryn turned to Chrom, "I ask that you take the Shepherds to Ferox to negotiate,"

"As you wish, Emm," Chrom nodded, slightly wincing.

"Hm...and these beasts need a name...the risen dead...How about Risen?" The council nodded as Emmeryn smiled sympathetically at Chrom, "Meeting adjourned,"

**Okay…How was that? Separate story in my head shall be separate! So…well….I may continue it! It should…be more military correct and time correct…and I might make the story crossover…'cuz Outrealms shenanigans!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Turmoil

**Author's Note: I have overstepped **_**way**_** too many boundaries that it ain't even funny. Gods, damn me. I need flaws. A wonderful list of flaws. Hurry before the gods smite me for making a Mary Sue!**

**HammerOfZeeGods: (And other people who want to read it for some reason…)**

**Yes, I believe I have stepped over that boundary accidentally, if not intentionally. I have that bad habit. I guess I forgot to put in there that she can use other weapons, but she is actually really bad at anything other than a sword, lance and tome. Inspiration came from Erza Scarlet. Damn me. The super woman of the Fairy Tail Guild. **

**Commander...I have no idea where that came from honestly. I guess my thoughts were jumbled up pretty badly. I guess she's too Mary-Suey, huh. I use 'I' too much. And 'guess.' Going for the Robin effect...I guess I done fupped up there. Back to commander. Not of the army, but in the Shepherds. I failed there to. Never write at 1 am, get excited and post. I need flaws...A long list to make up for the old Mary Sue effect. Back to the drawing boards!**

**Don't worry, you didn't come off as harsh at all. I'm actually reeaaallly nitpicky when it comes to grammar, vocab and spelling. We all know the late night reading and writing reviews song and dance. **

**Gunlord500: Actually, no. Not Fiora from FE7. I got that from playing too much Xenoblade Chromicles…I mean Chronicles…Intentional typo. Not really.**

**(Or maybe my strategy was for her to seem perfect? No it was completely unintentional.)**

**(Edit: I took the Mary Sue Litmus Test. I got a 17.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the FE: A comics**

**Chapter 2: Inner Turmoil**

_What am I? Who am I? Why am I here?_

These same thoughts always danced in her mind. She felt alone in the other's company, but she also felt safe. She felt weak, but she felt strong. She was uncertain. Since that night her life didn't feel _right_. It was like she was in a pit, desperately trying to get out. Locked behind invisible walls. Tied to the people she knows by invisible binds.

It wasn't just an inner turmoil. Her performance in training hadn't been very adequate. She knocked things over instead of nocking arrows. Axes were simply too heavy to lift anymore. Staves caused her body to overheat. She ended up in the infirmary with more wounds from tripping than from training. At first she blamed Sumia. Though that didn't really have much reason behind it. Not much at all.

Her senses were always on edge. Her mind was always overloaded with…something. She couldn't think straight. Aqua had gone to see Maribelle various times, but she had no idea what was really wrong. All she knew was that it was some mental trauma.

_Trauma…That's usually something caused by a past experience…right?_

"Screw it. I've got to try again today," She muttered as she pulled on her training gear, "I need to be back to normal by tomorrow," She stumbled out the door to her room and down the hall.

Once outside she entered the training yard and began wailing away at a training dummy with an axe. She tried at least. Her arms were like lead as she attempted to go through her morning routine. Angrily, she continued to hack away at the dummy.

"Gods! I can't take this any longer!" She chucked the axe at the dummy and was done with it, "What the hell is going on?! What would Father say about this?" She picked up the axe and walked towards the mess hall, "Stahl's perceptive…Maybe he can help."

As she entered the mess hall she looked around for Stahl and found him eating. Not very surprising.

"Hey! Stahl!" She ran over and sat across from her friend.

"Oh…Hey, Aqua…" Stahl said slowly.

"I need help," She started, "I don't know what's wrong with me…I can't fight. It seems like I've lost all talent with axes and bows…Staves leave me in bed. Ever since that night…My mind has been plagued by horrible thoughts."

"I can't help you there. Maybe your brain hit an off switch,"

"My brain hit an off switch…" She sighed, "I guess that does take a lot of weight off my shoulders."

"What do you mean?"

"It's something only Cordelia and I understand," She stood and headed towards her room, "I'm sorry for troubling you Stahl. I just haven't felt like myself lately."

**(Stahl C Support)**

**Robin**

It took one word to describe what Robin was feeling now. Fascination. With everyone and everything. He felt like a kid in a candy store, except for the fact that he had feeling of dread hanging over him. Robin sat in the library studying tactics and creating strategies.

"So if Risen were to attack here," He pointed at the map, "The Pegasus Knights could intercept them before the main force gets there. If they retreat to the forest…"

"Robin, you're going to starve if you don't get your nose out of that book," Lissa skipped into the library and tried to get the tactician on his feet.

Robin looked up slowly before looking down again, "Hey! Gods, Robin! Were you up all night?" He was indeed up all night reading. The melted candle stood as proof. So did his red eyes.

"Lissa, I don't need food right now. Safety during our trip to Ferox is more important."

"You won't be able to put those strategies to use if you starve to death."

Robin sighed and closed his book, "Fine you win." He stood and walked out of the room with the princess behind him.

"No one wants a Risen tactician."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

**(Lissa and Robin C Support)**

**Aquaria**

"Okay, Aqua. You can do this. Just draw the bowstring back." She stood outside in front of the targets, one eye closed, "Come on…Come on." Her aim was _clearly _focused on the bullseye, but for some reason the arrow flew through the sky and hit a tree dangerously close to the prince, "Oh. Crap," She quickly ran over to the tree and pulled the arrow out, "Sorry, about that Chrom…" She sighed and turned away, heading back to the archery range.

"I'm a disgrace. How can one lose the ability to do something just like that?" She threw down the bow and sat down roughly against a target, "Does it have some connection to these events? Or is it simply a coincidence?" Aqua threw her head back and looked up at the sky, "I suppose everyone has to have their setbacks. No matter how big…"

Without her knowing, Chrom sat down next to her, "Cloud watching, are we?"

She jumped out of her skin when he spoke, "You could say that. I just don't understand…I feel useless now."

"Useless? You aren't useless."

"Well, not useless…Not as useful. I can't heal anyone or snipe opponents. Axes are too heavy. I don't understand."

"Maybe it was Naga's justice. There must be a reason why."

"If there is, I don't see it. I've never been very perceptive though."

"I'm sure you'll find it in time," He rose to his feet, "I've got to meet up with Emm."

"Mmkay, see you later, then," Aqua said as he waved. What she didn't know was (were? Both sound right. Geez.) his thoughts. Which were;

_Mission abort! Run…Chrom…Gods, run. Don't get caught up in her womanly problems! _

She sighed, "At least I can still use magic, my lance and sword…" and closed her eyes.

**(Chrom C Support)**

**Chrom**

Once he was a safe distance away, Chrom let his thoughts wander. Memories of the previous war plagued his mind. He was still young then, but he remembered how hard it was. After his father died, Emmeryn had to step up and become the exalt at nine years of age. Chrom was an ignorant child back then and Lissa had been a newborn.

_When will this cycle of suffering end? _Chrom thought.

He recalled a memory from years before. The event that gave him the idea of starting a militia.

_Emmeryn had gone among the citizens to give peace talks. Although one of the times someone had thrown a stone at her, leaving her in bed. The man who had done it…They didn't know his fate._

"_Emm…That'll leave a scar." A four-year-old Lissa said as she watched over Emmeryn._

_Chrom, who was eight at the time, stood on the other side of Emmeryn._

"_Emm, you should stop appearing in public. It's dangerous."_

_Emmeryn, who was fourteen, sighed, "It's all right, Chrom. Surely they will understand…It's just that…It will take a little time."_

"_What's peace anyway?!" Chrom roared, "It's just empty words! What's real is that you've been hurt, can't you see?!"_

"_Chrom…One cannot let hatred rule their heart," She said softly, "I must speak of hope!" She turned her head towards him and smiled, "You see?"_

"No…I still don't understand, Emm," He sighed, "And I probably never will."

**Lissa**

Chrom wasn't the only one with wandering thoughts. Lissa's thoughts wandered to earlier that week. The morning she had set out to Southtown.

"_Shall we Pegasus Knights go to face the foe?" Phila asked, as they stood in the throne room._

"_No, we'll go," Chrom said._

"_Ch-Chrom!" Lissa said, "I…I'm going with you!"_

"_You are?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_Frederick backed her up, "It would be dangerous, but…Lady Lissa _is_ a Shepherd, so I think it would be good for her in the long run to gain experience."_

_Emmeryn nodded, "Then I ask you to see to this matter, Chrom. I entrust Lissa to you as well."_

"_Yaay!" Lissa cheered._

"_But we can't let our guard down around Plegia…We'll leave the other Shepherds here. It'll just be four of us."_

"_Whaaat?" Lissa stopped cheering. _

"And then we ran into those things…" Lissa sighed, "Should've brought more Shepherds…We wouldn't have made it if it weren't for Sully and Virion."

**Lucina**

_Lucina paced back and forth in front of her friends. The sanctuary they stood in was what was left of Mount Prism._

"_Everyone…Please come back to the Ylisse of the past with me! To prevent Grima's resurrection!" She stopped pacing, "With this Falchion, which only holds part of its power…I do not believe we can defeat Grima. However, the Divine Dragon Naga said she would entrust our destiny to our strong resolve."_

_The Fire Emblem, which didn't have all five gemstones, could only be used to perform a partial Awakening._

"_Everyone…Are you truly prepared…?" _

_A blonde boy spoke, "Pfeh. At the word of the gods, it appears my blood has fallen silent,"_

_A girl with red hair in pigtails spoke, "It's better than hanging around here doing nothing," She continued more softly, "And maybe we can meet our dead mothers…"_

_A petite green-haired girl looked up hopefully, "I-I could meet my mother!?" _

_A stoic reddish-pink -haired man added, "My mother?...Hmph. Our parents are dead. Those in the past are different people…They are not our true parents._

_The redhead yelled angrily, "What the heck, Gerome!" before lowering her voice again, "Well, that's…that's true, but…"_

_Gerome opened a bag, revealing a bunch of masks, "We do not belong to the era. We should not become too involved. In particular – Lucina. If you need to hide your identity, use these masks."_

_Lucina nodded, "That's true. Understood." She grabbed a pair of swirly glasses and placed them firmly on her face, "Then I'll use these."_

_The redhead looked at her friend, aghast, "What the-Stop! Lucina, that's going too far! At least use this one!"_

_Lucina pulled off the glasses and took the mask instead, "This Brand on my iris is proof of my royalty…I cannot allow the chaos it would surely bring to the world of the past…" She placed the mask in one of her side pockets before turning to friends, "Everyone! In the past we'll keep the Gemstones and the Emblem in the right hands and stop Emmeryn's assassination. That way we'll surely…change our fate."_

"_Yeah!" The blonde boy cheered._

"_O children, who are humanity's hope…Have you prepared?"_

"_Naga?!" Lucina yelled._

"_A gate has opened at the altar."_

"_Come on, Lucy!" Her brunette sister yelled, "We have to go before Grima takes notice!"_

_Lucina nodded, "Asuna, everyone: this way!"_

_They ran up the steps of the altar on Mount Prism. Risen moaned in the distance, signifying that the Fell Dragon had taken notice of their escape._

"_It's just a little further!" Lucina looked behind them fearfully._

"_Th-the sanctuary!" The blonde boy yelled._

_A red-haired mage turned around, "Is it Grima's battalions?"_

_The redhead turned and yelled at the mage, "Hurry up, Laurent!"_

"_Quickly…" Naga's voice said._

"_Let's charge through in one go!" Lucina called._

_The sanctuary's walls fell around them as they raced to the portal. Lucina pulled her mask out and put it on, tucking her long hair in._

_No matter what it takes, I must save this world, Lucina thought. My friends who became Risen…My father who passed away…I'll save them. You'll see. I stake it on the name of Hero-King Marth!_

Lucina shook her head to rid herself of the memories. She shouldn't be reminiscing now. She had a mission. To find Gules. Lucina quietly crept along the walls surrounding Khan Basilio's castle.

"High walls…Tons of lookouts…Getting into the castle won't be easy, indeed."

"Hey you!" A deep voice bellowed, making Lucina jump and turn to face the speaker, "You got some business being in my castle?"

**Aquaria**

Aqua entered the barracks, which were located on the first floor of the fort, after her short unintentional nap in the training yard.

_Gods…That was embarrassing…_

Stahl sat with the kitten Aqua had found earlier that week, giving it its daily checkup. Maribelle talked with Ricken, a mage training under Miriel, over tea. Sully and Vaike sat in the corner arm wrestling. Just another day in the Shepherds' Garrison.

Except for Robin being there instead of the library, "Oh, hello, Aqua."

"Hey, Robin," She eyed the chess board and…carved units that sat on the small, round table, "What's this?"

"It's a variation of chess. The lighter wood pieces or units are the Shepherds and the darker wood units are Plegians, Risen, etc."

"Oh, that's neat! So you can practice battle scenarios?"

He nodded, "Each piece is one of the Shepherds. Each with their own main weapon."

"Okay, so…" She picked up a piece, "Is this Chrom?" Whoever made these did an excellent job. It was an almost perfect shrunken down replica of the prince, Falchion in his hands.

"Yeah. This one's Lissa," He pointed to a small figure and continued to point at the ones next to it, "Vaike, Miriel, Maribelle, Sumia, Kellam, Stahl, Sully, Frederick and you. I couldn't decide on which weapon for you so I left an empty slot for one. Your choice."

"Sword…Wait! You made these?!" She exclaimed, placing down the chibi Chrom, "These are amazing Robin! Who knew you had such talent!"

"They're hardly anything to look at. Just pieces of wood."

"_Just_ pieces of wood? Robin, this is art!"

Robin rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I suppose…"

She nodded before looking at the board again, "Does it go by the weapon triangle?"

Robin shook his head, "It's like traditional chess. Except Chrom is the commander or king. If the enemy units get to him you lose. Game over."

"Checkmate." She said, "Want to play a round?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have a final tactics meeting with Chrom."

"Okay…" She said sadly, before her face lit up, "Do you mind if I use this to play with someone who's available?"

"Go ahead. Just try not to ruin the board or pieces."

"…I do not guarantee good results. But I'll try!"

With a hesitant wave Robin ran off towards the war room. Once he was out of sight, she began her search for an opponent. It didn't take long since Virion spotted the board as he entered the garrison.

"What's this masterpiece I see?" Virion asked.

"It's Robin's handmade chess board. I've been looking for someone to play with…"

"Oh, why didn't you say so sooner, milady? I'd love to."

"A-all right." She said.

_I'm going to get crushed, aren't I?_

**Three games later…**

Virion and Aqua had been playing chess for over an hour. So far the score was Virion: three and Aqua: zero. She scanned the board halfheartedly, until she saw an opening. Aqua quickly made her move, only to be shot down by Virion.

"Checkmate." He said.

"Fuck this shit." She stood up and flipped the table. The board flew off and the pieces clattered to ground. Virion just sat, staring in shock at her actions, "Heh…Sorry about that Virion. I don't take losses very well." She knelt to the ground and began to pick up the pieces and board.

"Such behavior is not very becoming of a lady…" Virion muttered.

"That's because I don't care about being a _lady_. Frilly dresses, shopping and giggling about the village stud never appealed to me. I'm a wo_man_. Big difference there, Ruffles."

"A lady and woman are the-"

"No. A woman is the gender category and a lady is a proper woman."

"I see your thinking, but…aren't-"

"Oh, so you're _that_ kind of person."

"Whatever do you mean, my lady?"

She stood and turned to him, "The type of man who thinks women are weak, dainty flowers that need rescuing. You think that all women would rather sit sipping tea than picking up a sword and fighting. That abide by the rules set down by men. New flash. Your ruler is a woman." She pulled the table back up, placed the board and pieces on it neatly and left.

_I think I won that one…Virion: Four, Me: One…._

**(Robin C Support and Virion C Support)**

**Asuna**

"Mother…" Asuna muttered as she stood on a hill overlooking Ylisstol. She remembered the day. The day when her mother brought terrible news.

"_Mother!" Three-year-old Asuna cried as she ran out of the palace and into the streets of Ylisstol. Well, what was left of it. Lissa ran out and knelt next to her._

"_She's still breathing!" Lissa pulled out her healing staff and set to work._

_Aqua's eyes slowly slid open, "A-Asuna…and I thought I could ditch this living hell…It seems Naga has designs for me yet." Asuna looped her arms around her mother's neck._

"_W-where's F-Father?" She said in between sobs, "I-is he with 'Uncle' Robin? A-are th-they fighting?"_

"_Oh, Asuna…" Aqua's breathing began to return to normal, "…I couldn't save them…I failed…Chrom…Robin…I'm sorry…"_

_Lissa let out a cry, "You…You mean they're…they're dead?"_

"_Just…leave me. I can't…" Tears welled in Aqua's eyes, "Cordelia's dead…Sumia…Stahl…Even Frederick. It's only fitting that I be too."_

"_Don't give up! My brother is _dead_!" Lissa held her friend and sister's shoulders, "The _least _you can do is go on living! Your children need you!"_

"_Lissa, I can't! I'm a failure! I can't…I don't deserve-"_

"_Does his death mean nothing?! What were his last words? Tell me!"_

"'_Promise me you'll escape this place…Please…go' and then…he handed me Falchion…Let us pray that Lucina, Asuna or Owain are among its chosen…"_

"_You have to live then! Come on! Let's get you inside. Lon'qu returned a few hours before you. Themis has fallen. Maribelle has escaped, but her father's fate is unknown."_

"_I…see. What am I doing…Death can go screw himself." Aqua slowly rose to her feet, "Make preparations for a war council. We're going to win this hopeless war. I will kill the man who killed Chrom, snuff out his soul, bring him back as a Risen and kill him again."_

"_Ha hah! She's back!" Lissa cheered sadly, "Let's…Let's go."_

_Asuna tilted her head in confusion, "Wait, who killed Father?"_

_Aqua turned to her sadly, "His closest friend…"_

Asuna sighed, "His closest friend…What did you mean? Why didn't you say the man's name? Why…" She shook her head, "You both fought until the end…" She turned in the direction of Plegia, "and you shall be avenged!"

**Aqua**

"Ugh…" She looked around for something to do, "Maybe I'll find…Robin?"

_What's he doing over there? _She thought. _What's that list?_

"Aha! And then Sully will be with Kellam…Aqua with …" Robin muttered…evilly.

Aqua crept around Robin and snatched the list from his hand, "What's this? Tactics…list?" She read through the list. Each set of names had a…heart in between them, "Robin?" She glared at him maliciously, "A-are you playing matchmaker?!"

"N-no! Just…um."

"You paired me and-," Her face reddened, but it wasn't with embarrassment. It was with anger.

"It was for strategic purposes! I swear!"

"Oh? So you won't mind if I show this to Commander Frederick? Ohhh. I know. Why don't I show this to Chrom?"

"You win! Okay! I'll burn it! And we'll never see it again!" He held up his hands in surrender, "Just don't show it to anyone!"

"How about _I_ burn it?" She closed her fist around the paper and muttered the incantation for a fire spell. When she finished, she opened her palm, revealing ashes, "See you later, Robin." She turned and walked away.

Once she was out of sight and, hopefully, earshot, Robin muttered to himself, "Hah! She may have burned it, but I still know it! Photographic memory _is_ kind of ironic for an amnesiac…"

**(Okay I **_**couldn't **_**resist. Consider this C Support 2.0.)**

**Cordelia**

Cordelia marched around the training yard looking for Frederick. She had helped load up the supplies in the convoy and readied the carriage and horses. She had made stuff like that her duty even though she was not going to be present on the Shepherds' expedition to Regna Ferox.

Cordelia let out a sigh as she spotted Chrom in the distance with Frederick, going through some last minute training drills. She didn't dare near them though. For she was _very_ certain she would swoon if she moved any closer. Just the thought made her blush.

"Sigh. Why must it be like this?" Slowly, she trudged over to prince and his stalker…Er…_retainer_. Cordelia stopped in her tracks, "Wait. Did I just say _sigh_?" She shook her head and continued walking, "I need to get that checked out."

When she reached them she stopped and waited for her presence to be known. Frederick acknowledged her immediately and greeted her.

"Good afternoon, milady."

Chrom stopped striking the training dummy and turned to Cordelia, "Oh, good afternoon, Cordelia."

"G-good afternoon, Prince Chrom, Commander Frederick." Cordelia used her lance as support and focused her attention on Frederick to keep herself from blushing. It wasn't very successful, "The supplies have been loaded and everything is accounted for, sir."

Frederick nodded and said, "Ah, good work. Thank you. Next, may I ask you to-"

"Inspect worn weapons and scroll? Already done, sir." She pulled out the map of the formation of the camp, "Oh, but I did have a number of questions regarding the layout of the camp."

"…"

"Frederick?"

"I was just thinking how little you have changed from when you started in the Pegasus Knights. Back when you came with the first batch of Shepherds." Frederick said, "Always working harder than everyone and finding some task that needs doing…"

"Really?"

He nodded, "Phila once confessed to me that she'd have been lost without your help. I'm convinced it is her intention to eventually name you her successor."

"Ph-Phila said that?!"

"I envied her, in truth. I've often wished that I possessed a successor of your caliber." In the distance, Stahl and Sumia were currently holding back a fuming Sully.

"Come now, Frederick, sir! You go too far." Cordelia smiled softly, "People will get the wrong impression if they overhear such flattery." Chrom quickly ditched the conversation and went back to wailing at the training dummy.

"The wrong impression?" Frederick asked as he thought, "…Ah, yes. I see. Apologies, milady. I'm afraid I'm not as sensitive as you to how such things can be perceived."

"Of course not. Sometimes it feels as if every man only wishes to woo me…"

"Indeed, the stories of your colorful past certainly do precede you." Frederick smiled as if he knew something, before turning and slowly fleeing with Chrom for a 'tactics meeting.'

"Er, stories? What stories?" Cordelia yelled after them, "…Frederick, what stories?!" She sighed and leaned against her lance, "Gods, so there still are rumors and stories about me…"

**Robin**

The tactics meeting wasn't an excuse at all. It was real. And now it was over and Robin was bored. He was also troubled. He needed to know.

Robin let out a sigh and turned to Chrom, "Can I ask you something, Chrom?"

"Uh-oh. Should I be nervous?"

"Why did you trust me? Right away? No memories and collapsed?"

"Therein lies the reason."

"So it was…pity?" Robin said slowly.

"That reason doesn't suffice?"

"But what if I were an assassin or brigand? Did you even consider that?"

Chrom smiled, "Well, they don't call Frederick, Frederick the Wary without reason. That's sort of his job."

"But shouldn't you-"

"Robin, it's who I am. I'll do anything I can to someone in need. There's no way I'm giving that up." Chrom's smile faded, "Or would rather have been left there for brigands to find?"

"Of course not. I'm grateful, really. It's just…I fear for you. Chivalry and longevity…They don't normally mix well."

"If I had a gold coin for each time Aquaria gave me this lecture…"

"Seems she was right. She said something about you being too…trusting. Doesn't hold back, doesn't she?" He sighed again, "Unfortunately, I can only give you my counsel. Just try to be careful. For all our sakes."

Chrom shook his head, "If the same thing happened again, I'd help that person in a heartbeat. It seems like I have a knack for finding amnesiacs…"

"I understand but-"

"Robin, I know you mean well. I understand. But as I said, this is who I am. I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I suppose there's no swaying your decision. Just do try and be careful, Chrom. We wouldn't want Frederick pulling his own hair out, now would we?"

"As much as I'd like to see that sight, I will. I promise."

"Now that that's off my chest…" Robin was interrupted by Aqua bursting into the room.

"G-guys…Run. S-Sully has cooking duty tonight!" She gasped out.

Chrom and Robin winced, "So, Robin, Aqua…Local tavern? Now?"

"I'll rally the Shepherds…Well, the ones who want to keep their insides!" Aqua turned and fled out the door.

**Aqua (10 Minutes Later~)**

"So...Tomorrow we march to Ferox." Aqua muttered, taking a sip of wine. Because she could and was so totally awesome. Wasn't something she did much, but a 'special' outing like this was an exception.

Thankfully, they found a tavern that wasn't too crowded. Not too many intoxicated customers either. Except for some Shepherds. Some meaning Vaike. Others took it slow. Well, that's not exactly what intoxicated means…Okay, Vaike was over the top wasted. That's the word.

"Yes…and I now I'm regretting my decision." Chrom sighed.

"Just don't drink too much. Actually, I don't know if that effects it at all. Not much experience with hangovers…" Robin said.

"Me neither, my friend, me neither." Aqua replied looking over at Vaike, "He's going to get killed isn't he." As to what Vaike was doing, he was having a drinking contest with some other people.

Maribelle looked over to the group from her spot, "Must that brute tarnish out reputation? It simply won't-" Robin began to force some alcoholic drink down Maribelle's throat.**  
**

"Just a little alcohol down her hatch and…" Robin spread his arms out in a 'voila' manner, "presto!"

"Ugh! You lowborn troglodyte! Reprobate! How dare you!" Maribelle continued to yell some nice choice words at Robin.

Aqua turned to Chrom knowingly, "Want to place a bet?" She gestured to where Maribelle was hitting Robin repeatedly with her parasol, "I say they're going to end up married with thirty-three babies."

Chrom, who was in the process of taking a sip from his drink, almost did a spit-take, "E-excuse me? I think you've had a bit-"

"I'm pretty sure I'm sober, Chrom. I was being serious. And the thirty-three babies…That's just a little joke Sumia, Stahl, Cordelia and I use to make."

"Well, I suppose that's a relief. Otherwise, I'd have to drag everyone back myself."

"And if you? I'd be dragging you all back." Aqua sighed.

"And if we all? At least we won't remember what happens."

"And then Maribelle ends up with child and we all freak. And blame Robin."

"That will be a scary day, indeed."

"Thirty-three Robins running around and causing mischief. Great….Thirty-three sarcastic, egotistical, no boundaries, semi-crazy Robins." Aqua blinked a few times, "I'm done," She stood and paid the bartender, "I'm going to turn in for the night. Before I do something I regret."

**Chrom (Next Morning)**

Chrom ran a hand through his hair as the Shepherds rallied in the field surrounding Ylisstol. Of course the task had fallen to them. They had been more of a task force than anything else. Well, and Ylisse's frontline fighters. Sully and Frederick were hitching the horses up to the carriages and Cordelia was performing a last minute inventory check.

"Captain!" Sumia yelled from somewhere behind him.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom turned to the brunette.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday. I…I think I'm ready to experience a real battle."

"Are you sure Aquaria didn't force you into that decision?" Chrom said with a knowing smirk. Though he understood Aqua's reasoning, he didn't understand why she would make one of her closest friends fight.

_Must be a 'best friend' thing_, he thought.

"No! It was _completely _my decision! If I want to learn to not get into other people's way, I'll have to do it! I must practice!" Sumia puffed her cheeks out cutely, "If it's to keep others safe then I must!"

"There's no stopping you once you've made up your mind…Welcome aboard, Sumia."

Sumia smiled sweetly before looking over Chrom's shoulder and at her approaching friend. She waved before turning to Chrom again, "Well, I'm going to see if Cordelia needs help!" and carefully walked over to Cordelia, stumbling over nothing on the way.

Chrom sighed and turned to Aqua and her horse, "You forced her decision, didn't you?"

"Why on earth would I ever do that?!" Aqua replied with mock anger.

"Must I list the times?"

"You have a very good point there." She sighed, "It's just what friends do." Aqua tapped her chin in thought before continuing, "Remember when Cordelia performed on your birthday last year, Stahl helped out the cooks and I wore that…thing?"

"Ah, yes. By 'thing,' don't you mean dress?"

She shuddered, "Yes…That thing. Never. Again. I almost strangled Sumia for stuffing me into that thing. She knows I'm…Oh! There I go. Rambling again." She pointed at a random place in the sky, "Oh, look! Flying piano!" and was gone in a flash.

"Flying…" He turned and looked around for her, but she was nowhere in sight, "What was that all about?"

**Author's Note: Okay! I know the first chapter was 11,012 words, but that was the setup chapter. Each one onwards will average about 5,000~6,000 words and rely more on the relationships between the characters. Don't worry I shall try my best for 'war scenes.' **

**Speaking of war scenes…I couldn't find any good books on those. So I went back to Fire Emblem Awakening – Invisible Ties by metallover and reread it. Great one by the way. That's where most of my inspiration for this story/fanfic/fic/whatever came from.**

**Edit: got rid of irrelevant author's notes...okay I reread this and face palmed through those notes. They are gone and _never_ existed. **


	3. Chapter 3: Pegasus Did What! Sumia is

**Dun, dun, dun, dun! Chapter 3 heading your way! Yes, I did find the comics necessary! No, I will try not to do parts word for word! Supports included. Oh, Serenes Game Scripts…Why no internet? Why!? SIIIGGGHHH.**

**School starts yet again tomorrow (September 3****rd****). So I apologize if this and other chapters for other stories come out a little late. The Queen of Procrastination (No one calls me that. Ha!) rules once more and hasn't done her honors or regular book reports…Thank goodness they're due Monday! (Not really). They're actually due the 24****th****. I've just always wanted to say that! Ha…ha…*cough* There I go rambling again…Back to story relevant stuff…**

**Wow…Sudden realization! I named a bunch of people and animals after Pegasus Knights…Unintentionally. **

**Hammer: There will be a reason of course. My team of scientists is working on it. Ah, yes grammar does turn me away from a bunch of really good stories as well. More than it should. Heh. All about Southtown will be revealed in this chapter or the next. Depends on how much I write before my 'limit.' Thanks for reminding me about Southtown though. Completely forgot the backstory of why they went. And those interruptions…We shall **_**not **_**remember them. They don't exist and never have. May have been influenced by sugar…*Someone in the audience yells* "Cut the excuses!" OKAY! SORRY! Gawds!**

**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: Yes! Great show! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Chasticot: Yes…I should have done that. I'll try, but no promises. My lazy self didn't want to do a rewrite…I'll find a way.**

**Lovebirds is the name I'm going with for Sumia's pegasus. I heard something somewhere that that was her name. That sentence was pretty bad, but you know what I mean. …I hope.**

**Anyway, in other news-Mmph! *holds up sign* "Miriel stole my blabbering mouth for experimenting. Sigh." **

**Chapter 3: Pegasus Did What?! Sumia is Such a Badass...**

The Shepherds began their march up the Northroad. Chrom, Lissa and Frederick at the front while Aqua rode her horse behind them. Currently, she was _trying_ to drag Robin to the front. He was the _tactician _after all.

"Gyagh! Let go!" Robin whined.

"Come on, tactician! You need to be at the front of the march!" Aqua protested.

Robin continued to struggle, "It was Mr. Fearless Leader's idea! An idea is a suggestion that others agree with! I didn't agree. Therefore-,"

"W-Wait for me!" An average male voice called from behind the group.

The Shepherds and carriages stopped moving as the cavalier caught up. Frederick turned his horse and glared down at the man.

"You're late."

Stahl shuddered, "It's not my fault. Honest. No one told me about the march. I found out from Miriel this morning."

Lissa sighed, "…Vaike? Did you forgot to tell Stahl about the march?"

The blonde haired man held up his hands defensively, "The Vaike doesn't forget…I just don't always remember is all."

"I swear to Naga that you'd forget your name if you didn't always say it to yourself!" Lissa looked around, "Speaking about forgetting things…Did you forget your axe again?"

"Hey! That only happened once…! Okay, twice tops! Training sessions don't count!"

Aqua let out a distressed sigh and turned to Stahl, "Okay, Sleepyhead, why didn't you just ride your horse here?" She gestured to Fiora, who was being led by the reigns.

He blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I don't do well when I'm hungry?"

"…"

"What? I missed breakfast!"

"…" She silently rode away with Robin still in her grip, struggling.

**Time Skip**

A loud roar sounded in the distance. Something about it sent a chill down Aqua's spine. It wasn't that of a beast but of something else…She looked ahead fearfully, still dragging Robin along, and steered her horse closer to the group.

"S-something's wrong…" She muttered.

Stahl turned his head to look at her, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Ah! Oh! Um…N-nothing at all!"

"Okay…"

She let out a distressed sigh. Stahl sure was…not very bright at times, but he's usually more perceptive than that.

_Must be the lack of food, _Aqua thought before looking towards Frederick. _I should…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Chrom yelling, "Gods! Have the Risen spread this far already?!"

Robin lifted his head slowly, "'Risen?'" before struggling once again. Aqua let out another sigh and just let him drop to the hard, hard ground.

Frederick answered for Chrom, "A name for this 'deathly' threat."

"Not with the puns again…" Chrom muttered before continuing loudly, "Remember what we're up against! They may be dead, but they're full of life!"

Vaike headed to the front of the group and bellowed, "Ha hah! Once I drive my axe-Hey! Where's my axe?!"

There were mixed reactions. Most, including Aqua, facepalmed. Frederick shot a glare Vaike's way and Sumia pulled out a flower for a fortune, muttering something about the Shepherds succeeding or failing because of Vaike's forgetfulness.

"Vaike, I swear…" Chrom muttered, "You better not be joking."

"I'm serious! I just had it over in my…Where could it have gone?"

Aqua looked at Vaike with a wavering frown, "That thing has a mind of its own! We should have Miriel permanently attach it to your hand!"

Chrom gave Vaike a 'you done fupped up' look before saying, "Just go play with the flowers or something. Sumia will need someone to watch over."

Chrom snickered before reluctantly adding, "Her."

Vaike let out an annoyed huff and joined Sumia on the flower petal mountain-in-progress.

**Time Skip**

Frederick stood in front of the group while Robin formulated a strategy. Aqua gazed across the field from atop her horse and muttered the threats to him.

"Sixteen enemies. Four in the middle and six on the east and west sides."

Robin nodded and turned to Frederick, "Stahl and Aqua charge the west with Sully and Kellam," He thought for a bit, "Lissa, go with them. Chrom, Frederick and Virion, take the east. Vaike, when you find your axe go with them. Sumia, go to the west when he does."

Stahl looked behind the group, "Miriel, should catch up soon."

"I'll give Miriel her orders when she gets here. She'll join Chrom's group."

Aqua reluctantly turned to Stahl, Lissa-who was riding behind Sully-and Sully, "You heard the tactician! Let's go!" and flicked Sheila's reigns, pushing her into a gallop. Thundering hooves indicated that Stahl and Sully were following her.

Stahl yelled from behind, "I'll take the left!"

Sully yelled as well, "The freaks on the right are mine!"

Aqua nodded and changed her course, "I'll take the middle, I guess!"

She charged straight into the center of the group and brought down her lance on the Risen.

**Time Skip**

"It looks like that's the last of them," Chrom said as the Shepherds regrouped at the end of the Northroad, "No place is safe…"

"Yes, milord. We must be wary," Frederick replied.

Chrom turned to the gathered Shepherds, "Is anyone wounded?" A chorus of 'no's' sounded from the group as the Shepherds looked around at each other, "All right. Is everyone here?"

Robin moved to the front of the group with the roster, "It seems that four of us are missing." He skimmed the parchment, "Sully, Stahl…Kellam and Aquaria…"

"Aquaria?" Frederick muttered, "What mess has she gotten them into this time?" He let out a sigh as hooves pressed down against the grass behind them.

"Present…" She slid off her horse and winced as she placed her foot on the ground, leaning aginst her horse for support. Sully and Stahl rode up behind her.

Stahl let out a distressed sigh, "Do you ever leave the battlefield without an injury or broken bone?"

"Do you ever leave the barracks without food?" She snarked as she dealt with the pain.

"Ouch…" Stahl muttered, "Well, excuse me princess…"

**Time Skip (Lovebirds the pegasus.)**

Aqua rode her horse along the road to keep her foot from being injured again. Lissa had healed it, but things like that weren't instantaneous. She still had to favor it. Frederick rode proudly in a defensive position next to the prince while Lissa stood on Chrom's other side. Robin hung back behind the royals, though Aqua couldn't comprehend why he would want to.

_Well, he is new…Must be that he doesn't want to crowd them? Nah…_

Miriel hadn't been speaking lightly when she said she would fasten Vaike's axe to his hand permanently. He had lost it again and was paying the price. Sully and Stahl watched the rear as Sumia marched by Vaike and Miriel.

Aqua zoned out as the march dragged on. A loud neigh and a bloodcurdling scream from ahead snapped her out of her reverie. The other Shepherds, having heard it, ran in the direction of the scream instantly.

"You're going to be all right, miss!" Lissa said as she knelt in front of a woman in Pegasus Knight armor.

Sumia was on the woman's other side, holding her hand, "It's too late! She's gone!" Sumia closed the woman's eyes before leaning back, "She is a member of the Royal Pegasus Knights. Falcon class if her armor is anything to go by."

Chrom stood face to face with another great gray beast. From the wings and horse-like build, Aqua decided that it was a pegasus.

"A pegasus?" Chrom muttered as he stepped forward slowly, "I'm not going to hurt you," The pegasus reared causing Chrom to jump back in alarm, a few chuckles coming from the small group nearby, "Gods! Easy there, girl!"

Aqua let out a sigh and turned to Sumia, "He's hopeless…" as the Pegasus-Knight-in-training made her way over the animal.

"I've got this, Captain!" Sumia said as she faceplanted in front of the pegasus. She sighed into the ground before getting up and dusting off her knees.

"…Those boots of yours again, Sumia?" Chrom asked as he let her take control of the pegasus.

"Sure…that's what it was…" She mumbled as she comforted the pegasus, "Easy…Come on, Lovebirds. Relax…We're going to get you somewhere safe."

Aqua slid off her horse and favored her left foot as she made her way over to the horse, "She's beautiful."

Robin walked up from behind, "Wow, how'd you do that, Sumia?"

Lissa walked over as well, "Yeah! A. Mazing. Sumia!"

Sumia blushed and did an 'oh stop it' gesture with her hands, "I just have a way with animals…"

Aqua chuckled and said, "All hail the pegasus goddess!"

"I told you never to say that in front of the others!"

"Weeelllll….I just did!" Aqua stopped chuckling and turned to face the road, "We should get going."

Chrom shook his head, "We can wait a bit. The pegasus needs to heal."

Sumia turned and smiled, "Get a move on! The fate of Ylisse is more important."

"…But."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it, Captain."

"If you insist, Sumia." Chrom sighed, "Stay safe, all right?"

"As you command, sir." She said as the Shepherds began to march down the road again. Once they were out of earshot, she spoke again, "What's my life weighed against the citizens' lives? I'm nothing. Insignificant. Just a measly soldier in a bigger army." Lovebirds whinnied and butted Sumia's cheek with her snout, "Okay, Lovebirds…I'll stop doubting myself."

**Chrom (Time Skip: The Walls)**

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa complained from next to Chrom.

Frederick pulled his horse over to Lissa, "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

Robin spoke up from Chrom's right, having been dragged to the front my Aqua, "This is the fort that separates Ylisse and Ferox?"

Chrom nodded, "Yeah, stretches right along the border until Plegia."

Frederick directed his horse, and Lissa, closer to the tactician, "Regna Ferox is ruled by the khans, who have grown wary of foreigners. Don't mistake lack of hospitality for open hostility. With a little diplomacy…"

Aqua let out a sigh, "This…may not go well."

"Why not?" Chrom asked.

"Didn't you mention something about negotiations not being your strong suit?"

"Unfortunately…But did you say that they aren't that formal in Ferox?"

"I suppose that applies to everything…"

**Raimi**

Raimi stood atop the walls of the Longfort, her lancers at the edge, ready to fire at any pesky brigands that dare enter their range. Brigands had been a problem as of late. They posed at Ylisseans and even dared pretend to be their crown prince, Chrom.

Raimi fiddled with her heavy armor before raising her head as a soldier yelled out;

"Soldiers approaching! Brigands, no doubt! What are your orders Commander Raimi?"

"Hold your line. Wait for the signal." She replied coldly.

If they were the brigands she thought they were…They would soon be smears on the fortress floor. Raimi watched a tall brown-haired man exchange words with a blue-haired individual and readied her lance before yelling out, "Hold! Who dare trespasses on Feroxi land?!

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek an audience with the khans!" The blue-haired man yelled, taking a step forward.

"Move another step and my lancers will fire!" The blonde woman yelled back.

The brown-haired man and a brown-haired girl both surrounded the blunette. Probably to block any projectiles. The blunette exchanged a few words with the girl and she moved back with a defeated sigh.

The brown haired man continued to yell, "We mean no ill will, milady! We have been sent by Exalt Emmeryn to-"

"I've heard that story before. Stay out of Ferox or we will force you brigands out!"

"Brigands?! But, you see-"

"As I said. I've heard that story before! Do you think you are the first to attempt to cross our border?!" She rose her lance and fell into an offensive stance, "I should crush you where you stand!"

"How dare you! Don't you that this Prince Chrom? The exalt's own blood!"

"Yes, and I must be the queen of Valm! Such impersonation is a capital offense!"

The girl let out a low growl before yelling, "Then why don't we see your head rolling, madam?!" Her sudden outburst earned her a glance from the brown-haired man, which caused her to shudder.

"Why, indeed!" She chuckled before becoming stone cold again, "Fine! You say you are Prince Chrom? Prove on the battlefield!"

The blunette muttered something before yelling, "If you'd just listen-"

"Enough!" Raimi yelled, "Lancers! Fire!"

**Aqua**

The lances hurtled at the Chrom at breakneck speed. There was no time for him to dodge and nowhere for him to move. Aqua did the first thing that popped into her mind. She ran in front of him, arms out, as he drew his sword.

"Aquaria?!" He yelled.

"Sorry, I do what I want. That means defending a friend." She prepared the strongest wind spell she could muster as the lances drew closer.

What she thought happened;

Sumia swooped down from the sky on Lovebirds, pulling up Chrom as Aqua yelled, "Elwind!"

The lances flew back and jammed themselves into the wall. Aqua turned around victorious…until she realized that that wasn't what really happened.

What really happened;

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she dangled from Sumia's outstretched arm, "DID I MENTION THAT I HAVE A FEAR OF HEIGHTS?!"

"So…I think I win that bet…" Sumia muttered as she tried to hold her friend up.

Chrom let out a sigh, "Seems so…"

Aqua looked up, aghast, "YOU PLACED BETS ON ME?!" Lances flew over the pegasus, causing Aqua to let out another scream, "COULD YOU TRY TO NOT GET US KILLED?!"

"I'm trying my best!" Sumia yelled, Chrom grabbing hold of Aqua's arm so Sumia could shut up and drive.

"AHHHHH!" She swung out of the way of a javelin aimed at her midsection. The movement put too much strain on Chrom's arm and she was forced to let go, "Oh, fuck me!" She let out another scream as she plummeted to the ground, which wasn't as far away as she thought.

Robin was watching the spectacle and laughing. Up until he became a human pancake when Aqua landed right on top of him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh…Is this heaven?" Aqua muttered as she fell backwards.

"Coulph youph geff off meh?" Robin flailed on the ground beneath her.

"Oh? Roooobbbbiiiinnn? Whatcha doin' down dere?" She asked, still dazed, as she slowly got up. She blinked a few times before yelling, "I'm alive! Ha ha!" She blinked again, "Ooohhhh! When I find him…I'll…I'll punch him! Right across his face!" Robin watched, utterly confused, as she stomped off in the direction of Sumia's pegasus.

"Huh…No witty phrases here…" He muttered.

"Hey wait! I'm alive!" She yelled again, adding to Robin's growing migraine, "Hugs for everyone!"

Sully stood next to Stahl near where the pegasus had landed and muttered, "I think she has a few screws loose…"

Stahl defended his friend, "That's the pot calling the kettle black…"

Robin slowly crawled over to the forming group to give them insight. Aqua was in the process of crushing Frederick with a hug. Others snickered before meeting their similar fate.

**Time Skip (Battle Begin)**

Aqua let out an angry huff as she fell into an offensive stance and ran at the closest opponent. The Feroxi soldier turned as he heard her battle cry and brought up his lance. He didn't stand a chance. She just plowed right on through him.

Vaike ran in behind her and slashed at another soldier with a cry of his own. He was followed by Stahl and Sully who easily finished the soldier off. Sumia flew in and finished off an archer before he could let any arrows fly.

Aqua sighed and turned to face the other half of the field once the soldiers on her side were bleeding and out cold. She didn't have it in her heart to let any of their possible allies die. Well…she didn't like seeing anyone die, but come what may...

Chrom, Frederick and Miriel had finished off their side by the time Aqua's group made it over to them.

"…If we could just get these doors open…Anyone find a key?" Chrom asked his group as the other group was noticed.

Aqua facepalmed, resisting the urge to punch him, "Are you daft? Just blast the doors down with a nice Thoron spell."

Miriel stepped forward and held up her tome, "Do your eyes not see that I do not have the sufficient magic to do such things? If only I had that much magic energy. It would do more than get rid of this stone boundary."

"I see…I haven't mastered that quite yet either…Will an Arcthunder do?"

"With our combined magical energies it should exceed our expectations."

"What tomes do you have on you?"

"Alas, we will only receive aid from my Fire tome."

"That should do nicely."

_Gods, Miriel's speech in contagious…_

"Ready when you are," Miriel opened her tome.

"On three," Aqua raised an outstretched palm, "One…two…three!"

"Arcthunder/Fire!" They yelled in unison.

The left door blasted open and knocked over an unsuspecting knight. Seconds later Lissa ran over with a key.

"Hey! Guys! I found a…key," She looked at the door and then at the group as Robin ran up next to her. Robin surveyed the group in a similar fashion before speaking.

"What did you do? Throw Kellam at the door?"

Miriel let out a sigh, "It seems our tactician isn't very observant. Do you not see the residue left from the use of magic?"

"Yeah…Why would you throw me at the door?!" Everyone jumped as Kellam spoke from the center of the group.

"Kellam?!" Chrom yelled in surprised, "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

Kellam sighed, "I was over there…Jumping and waving my hands for several minutes."

Stahl looked at his friend, "And the Feroxi didn't notice you?"

"Well…Sort of…When their ranks started dropping dead."

Robin looked at Kellam, "That could be quite the advantage in the future. Thief, assassin, spy…So many possibilities."

Kellam stepped back and vanished as Vaike spoke, "Can we get to cracking skulls now?"

Sumia nodded in agreement, "On your mark, Captain."

Chrom turned to Robin, "All right, Robin. What's your plan?"

Robin tapped his chin in thought, "Do you want to the fun plan or the other plan?"

"What's the fun plan?"

"We light 'em up."

Aqua turned when she heard the plan, "Robin…do you want to kill our possible allies?"

Robin lifted a figure to accentuate his point, "No, they'll just suffer from fifth degree burns!"

"There's only up to four degree burns…" Lissa muttered, "Would you want to destroy their bone tissue?"

"We'll make a fifth degree!" Robin said. A few Shepherds started sneaking up the stairs to join the fight, "H-hey!"

Lissa skipped after them, "Come on, guys!"

"Thanks, Lissa,"

She stopped skipping, "Huh? I wasn't telling them to stop!" She began to skip again after sticking her tongue out at Robin, "Run from the crazy tactician!"

"Well…At least I still have-"

Aqua placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "See you on the flipside, Robby!" and then ran after the group.

"Chrom, looks like…" He turned looking around for the blunette, "OH, COME ON! Not you too!" He sighed a Cordelia sigh before jumping when an arrow landed inches away from his right foot, "Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me!" He ran after them yelling, "What's the point of being the tactician if no one listens to me?!"

**Lucina (In West Ferox directly after the first PoV.)**

"K-Khan Basilio!" Lucina said as she stepped back.

"The very same…" The khan said gruffly before asking, "What the hell are you doing here stranger?"

"I'm a wandering swords…" She paused, "man. I came here to fight the strong."

"You sure are interesting…I still have no idea who you are though…" The khan trailed off before turning to a man beside him that wasn't there before, "Lon'qu, have a match with him."

Lon'qu replied as he drew his single edged sword, "As you wish, Basilio."

_Huh? U-Uncle Lon'qu?! What's he doing here?! _Lucina thought, memories of her uncle rushing back. _I'm_

_f-_

Basilio interrupted her thoughts, "Lon'qu is championing the west in the next tournament. I'm thinking of making him my successor." A grin formed on the khan's face, "A worthy opponent, eh?"

Lucina nodded, bringing her hand to her sword's hilt, "Bring it!"

Lon'qu immediately rushed at her once she drew her sword. Lucina barely had any time to react and used the first plan that popped into her head. A trait of her father's. She let Lon'qu lean forwards into her as she jumped back with a 'whoa.'

_I'm sorry uncle…But this is the only way!_

"You're…Are you a…" Lon'qu's face made contact with Lucina's…chest.

"You're open!" _I'm sorry! _She yelled and thought as she brought the flat side of her blade down on him. Lon'qu was knocked flat as Basilio stood gawking. Which amused Lucina very much. It's not every day that you see the khan surprised. If only he knew…

"I wonder what came over him…" Basilio laughed nervously, "Hm. You're a pretty damn good swordsman. How'd you like to champion the west?"

"What?!" Lucina tried to hide her shock…but she didn't succeed since the khan let out a chuckle.

"A match between the east and west, in which the winner wins sovereignty of Ferox. A set of champions are chosen to represent each side. They are the best of the best. It goes in order of their strength. Weakest to strongest. Lon'qu was my strongest. You are now the strongest. You've knocked him down a notch." Basilio paused before continuing, "You haven't said no yet."

_If I'm their champion…I can come and go as I please…_

"Understood. I accept your offer."

"Ha hah!" Basilio cheered, "Another upcoming win for the west!"

_This way I'll be able to find the Gemstone, Gules. Anyway…_

"You got a name?" Basilio asked.

"Marth."

_I want to try my blade against Father's…If I'm correct…He's championing the east. Maybe…Maybe against Mother's as well…_

**Chrom ("Forgive me if I get some of this stuff wrong…with swords…Grammar might fail. A. Lot.")**

Chrom stood circling Raimi as she fell into an offensive stance, javelin readied. Knowing Falchion wouldn't do much damage to her while she wore that bulky armor, he sheathed Falchion and unsheathed his father's ornate rapier from a scabbard behind Falchion's. If he remembered correctly a rapier was meant to be wielded in a stabbing motion instead of a sword's traditional motions.

_It will only do damage if I strike with the tip…_

He looked down at the rapier.

_It always comes back to you…Doesn't it, Father?_

"_Guard well within yourself that treasure, kindness. Know how to give without hesitation, how to lose without regret, how to acquire without meanness." The old exalt said to Chrom and Emmeryn before he left for his final battle, "My only regret is the hate I've put upon you. I'm sorry…" He looked down sadly, "Your mother would be proud, Emmeryn…Take care of Lissa and your brother for me."_

_Emmeryn made eye contact with their father, "What do you mean?!" But he was already gone…_

Chrom looked up and shook himself out of his muse. This was a fight, he couldn't let his thoughts wander now. He fell into the traditional rapier sword fighting stance, it was a pastime in Ylisse after all, and ran at Raimi.

"May your 'truths' be written in blood!" Raimi yelled as she parried Chrom's attack with her javelin.

Chrom pulled his rapier back and aimed another strike at her torso. She parried the blow and they quickly separated. The Shepherds nearby had finished off the other opponents and had stopped to watch their leader duel as a 'rite of passage.'

"Really, guys, really!" He heard Lissa yell, "You're not going to help?!"

Vaike shrugged, "The Vaike doesn't interrupt other people's fights!"

Aquaria ignored their banter and cheered from the sidelines along with Sumia and Stahl, "Come on! You can do this, Chrom! F-"

Sumia interrupted her, "You can do this, Captain!"

Chrom allowed himself a small smile before charging Raimi again, feigning a right stab. Raimi brought her javelin up to block just as he switched to her left and shoved his right shoulder at her face, showing off his Brand. Raimi fell back with a broken nose and 'oh crap' look on her face.

"It seems that your claims were true…" She muttered her face red with blood and most likely embarrassment.

Chrom held his hand out to Raimi, who grabbed it in defeat, and pulled her up.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. No brigands could have fought as your band of warriors have. Brigands have been at our borders as of late…" She turned and called over a petite female soldier, "Bring word of the prince's arrival to the capital."

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldier saluted and ran through the gates, having a long journey ahead.

Raimi turned to face the group of Shepherds, "Allow me to assemble an escort of myself and my best soldiers." She bowed before marching off to a small group of conscious soldiers that were gathered.

Robin, who stood next to Chrom at the center of the group spoke, "Wow. That was…something. Her whole demeanor changed…"

Aquaria nodded from next to them, "She's giving off a whole new vibe."

"In Regna Ferox strength does speak louder than words." Frederick said gruffly, "We shouldn't have overestimated the value of diplomacy here…"

"Can you hurry it up, Chatterboxes?" Lissa pouted, "I'm freezing!"

Aquaria snorted as Chrom said, "It's just a little chill, Lissa," Her pout increased in size if possible, "I suppose it is pretty cold…"

Aquaria snorted again, "Finally! He admits that he's freezing his bum off!"

"I'm not 'freezing my bum off' per se, just a bit cold…" Chrom muttered, trying to discreetly move his cape so it covered his shoulders while Aquaria pulled a cloak out of her beige knapsack and grinned evilly.

"Just a bit?" She made herself look really comfortable before marching towards Raimi's group, which had gathered at the gates, "Whatever you say, Captain~"

**Asuna**

Asuna dug through her knapsack in the back of a caravan bound to the monastery on the border. The person she was paying, if they accepted the money, wouldn't go any closer to Plegia. She was a Feroxi dancer after all. Who could blame her if she couldn't defend herself?

In there was her 'emergency mask,' provisions, gold, weapons and tomes. Not that she could use most of them. Apparently, she didn't inherit her mother's 'instant' proficiency with weapons. Then again, she had lost those abilities and was slowly regaining those years prior to Asuna's birth. Swords were par for the course. Her father and sister had used them. Why not her?

To her it felt like yesterday that she was learning how to read a person's aura, get a rundown of their strengths, weaknesses, etc. But those days were long past. Over a decade of war had hardened her and her little family of the Shepherds' children. The hordes of Risen, fall of Ylisstol, the desolation of Naga and lastly their only hope, Tiki, the new Naga, dying just before her mother had secured their route to the sanctuary…

Her hands made their way to a small, silver rapier with blue fabric wrapped around the hilt. The gems on its surface long gone, having been pulled off to buy resources in the beginning of the war before mankind joined together to fight against the threat of the Risen and Grima. The blue wrappings had replaced the red wrappings that had been on it when her father had given it to her. Her grandfather's rapier…It had been reforged more times than Grima had teeth. It still kept its overall appearance, but like Falchion, the parts had to be replaced over time.

_That doesn't mean it'll last forever_, Asuna thought sadly. _Stupid Lucina and her non-breakable fancy schmancy sword…_

"U-um, excuse me, miss?" The pink-haired woman stopped the caravan at the front of the monastery and turned to face the back of the covered wagon, "We've…a-arrived at the monastery."

"Oh!" Asuna quickly moved to the front and fished for some gold, "Thank you for the ride! Here!"

The shy woman shook her head, "No payment is necessary."

_Wait…a minute…_

"I insist!"

"I can't possibly take it. You see…I'm one of the people working with the Feroxi Armed Forces. I've never accepted gold for rides, and I'm not going to begin now."

_Shy…Pink hair…Dancer…I'm not missing something am I?_

"You're a dancer, are you not?"

"Ah, yes. After this fighting is over…I was thinking of settling down and opening a theater."

_Theater…Dance…War…_

"Then please accept this and put it towards your theater!" Before the dancer could react Asuna placed the gold in her hands and ran with her knapsack on her back, towards the monastery.

What was she doing near Plegia, you ask? Revenge? Not quite. One word. Sable. The Gemstone of course.

"Miss!" The dancer yelled. When Asuna didn't respond, she gave up and flicked the reigns of her horses and turned in the direction of West Ferox.

_War…Dancing…Ferox…She's heading towards the west…Theater…West…Khan…Basilio! Er…something with the khan…No…she's associated with him…Inigo! That's-_

"Excuse me, miss?" A blonde woman wearing monk's clothing opened the door of the monastery.

"Um…You're wearing monk's clothing? But…Huh? Are…you a man?"

"Very observant, you are. Please. Come in, traveler. It seems Naga has brought you here for a reason." The androgynous monk beckoned for her to follow.

**Okay! That's another chapter done! A few flashbacks…Okay, if you haven't guessed who the woman was…WOW. I'm sorry, but I'm assuming everyone here has played the game. So I am not, NOT, going to explain everything in woopdie doo new game detail. If anyone caught the sort of LOTR reference in there, good for you! Heh. I need sleep…Lots of it…School…Sigh.**

**Anyway! The votes will begin for Robin's waifu! I have someone in mind, but it may change depending on what you, the readers, want to see. Pairings for other characters will also need to be voted on. Except for a few characters, but I won't mention the names because I don't feel like it. Because? Math. All of it. Blame math class. That is why there is no explanations. It was just one of those flip table moments…**

**Also! Donnel's paralogue and Anna's. They decided to move to Ferox. There done. Next chapter. Maybe. Blah blibity blah. (This is subject to change. Maybe.)**

**And to think MOST of this was written off of Sm4sh hype…Not the notes. They were written off of math rage. Sigh.**

**So anything you want to see just leave in a review. Any background OC's for small events are also welcome. Just PM me their name, age, gender, appearance and what side story or filler plot you want them to be in. There will be a lot of those. Maybe. My aim is at least 30 chapters, but I may end up finishing the story in like…24 or 25 since there have been 1 ½ fillers so far.**

**[Also if you haven't noticed...When in someone's third person PoV characters may be called something different. For example in Chrom's PoV Aqua is called Aquaria, because that's what he normally calls her. In Aqua's PoV she is called Aqua, because that's what she calls herself.]**

**what the old exalt said was a quote by George Sand.**


End file.
